Rehab ain't that bad
by CallMeJoz
Summary: After getting arrested again for the 3rd time that month, Victoria is forced to go to Rehab for her alcoholism and anger management. Bad tempered and unwilling to change, she meets a certain someone who changes her bad girl ways for good. But can she help change her new friend before its to late? Femslash smut? Feat. other superstars & some from TNA if you can identify them
1. How it all started

**Ok so I've never been to rehab or to court, but I watch A LOT of TV so I'm just going to make it how I would run my rehab center if i were to own one. And it is in the point of view of Victoria. Enjoy!**

* * *

Here we go again I run and they chase me I stumble and fall they finally catch me, and it's the same routine like always. Hands behind your back and don't move.

"Hands behind your back and don't move. I don't feel like running anymore." Said the cop as he put the oh so familiar cold handcuffs on me. Now it's time to hear my Miranda rights which I pretty much have memorized down to the last syllable.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" He spoke as he picked me up off the ground and lead me to the back of the patrol car.

"Yes I understand." I spoke as he got in and began the route to the place might as well call home I end up there a lot more often than I should.

When we get down to the station it's the same routine as always. They book me, take any items I have in my possession, then it's to the holding cell for me again. I'm here so often that all the holding cells have my name carved into the wall somewhere. Like this one for instance it's right above the toilet. I remember the day when I did that. Some bitch took my parking spot when she clearly saw me about to pull into it. I even asked her nicely to give it back and she said no so I took matters into my own hands. I waited for her to go into the store, and to my luck it was right next to a Home Depot and it was flower season and her car just so happened to be a roofless one. So being the wonderful person I am, I decided to get her a few flowers for being so mean to her. I got some dirt and filled up her car, the I planted the flowers in the newly placed soil. Yea man she learnt a very valuable lesson that day.

There's another carving I did in this cell too it says_ K.O._ I barley remember this night because I was drunk off my ass just like almost every other time I end up here just like right now. I remember drinking and dancing then some slut gets all up in my face about how I was dancing on her man and then she shoved me. I don't take too kind to people getting in my face so I punched her straight in the jaw. Apparently you can't go around punching people in the face so that's how I ended up here that night.

"Alright you get one phone call come on." Said some guy cop. It's about damn time so I call the one person who I know will always be there for me even if it's two am. About twenty minutes later she finally arrives to get me out.

"Seriously Vic this is the third time now I had to come bail your drunk ass out of jail!" Said my not so very happy little cousin Aksana.

"I know I'm sorry." I murmur.

"Sorry isn't going to help the fact that Aj thinks I'm out of my mind that I keep coming to get you. Do you know what she said to me before I left?"

"That she thinks I'm super cool awesome." I joke trying to lighten the mood.

"No she said I ought to just leave you in jail. Vic I love you you're my cousin, but I can't keep doing this. Do you realize you could have killed someone this time?" She said with a little venom in her voice.

"Yea but I didn't so." I said matter of factly.

"Victoria! That was pure luck for this time. You can't just get into bar fights and hold a knife to somebodies throat and expect to not get in trouble. Vic you have to stop because I can only charm the cops enough times until sooner or later it won't work anymore." She said as we pulled up to her house.

"I know but maybe people shouldn't piss me off and maybe I wouldn't always be in trouble." I said blankly as I get out the car.

"Look if you keep doing what you are doing sooner or later they are going to throw your ass in prison. And I'm not going to help you get out, maybe then you will learn your lesson." She spat that was all I remember before the alcohol really started to kick in and I blacked out.

The next morning I wake up and my head hurts, I can't think straight, and I can hear them arguing in the kitchen.

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do Aj? She's my cousin and I owe her from when we were younger!" Aksana says

"I don't care! This is the third time this month which makes it the eight times in the past seven months. I think by now you don't owe her anything." Aj says sternly

"So what you just want me to just let my own flesh and blood rot in some prison? I can't do that to her she deserves better than that!"

"If it weren't for me being an excellent lawyer she would be in prison right now anyways. Do you even know how much time she would have gotten for the time she almost trashed an entire mini-mart all because they didn't give her back all of her change?" Aj challenged

"No how long?"

"A two year sentence. But luckily I went to school with the judge and managed to get her off with 80 hours of community service."

"And you know what that is why you are one of the top lawyers in the country. So all I ask is this one last time can you please just try and keep her out of prison this time?" Aksana pleaded. I really do owe her big time for getting her wife, who just so happens to be a top notch lawyer to get me out of these sticky situations.

"I guess I can try but I don't think that she will get off without punishment though. She has enough crimes on her record to put her in prison for years. But you seriously need to get her some help because we can't keep doing this." Aj reasoned.

"Thanks I owe you big time. I promise this hopefully will be the last time we have to do this." Aksana spoke. It was then that I got the sudden urge to vomit so I make a beeline straight for the bathroom.

When I emerge from the bathroom they are standing in the kitchen and are cooking breakfast together on a Thursday morning. They always do that in the mornings before they both leave for work. Aj is in her usual dress pants, a nice blouse, and a blazer. She has her own law firm. Aksana just had on regular street clothes being she owns her own clothing store. She designs and makes clothes for her clothing line that she has. She even designed some of the business suits Aj wears. I only know this because whenever this happens they make me do chores around the place and sometimes I have to do laundry. It's a small price to pay for them helping me so I don't mind, because at this point I'm practically the housemaid.

"Well look who's up." Said Aksana "the Advi- well never mind you already know where it is." She finished as I already opened the cabinet to get the Advil for my headache.

"Thanks again for bailing me out last night you two I really owe you both." I spoke as I sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"Yea and it's going to be the last time right?" Aj said staring at me.

"Well I would certainly like to hope so. I don't really like sitting in those holding cells." I said honestly.

"Good because I don't know how much longer I can keep you out of jail. So later when we come back from work we will go over stuff, so you will know what to expect during court. Which just so happens to be in two weeks."Aj spoke effortlessly. She is such a smooth talker maybe that's why she is so good at what she does. I'm pretty sure she could sell ice to an Eskimo.

**Two weeks later- court**

**(A/N: We skip to the part where they say the verdict and everybody leaves)**

"Alright we have reached a verdict in the Varon/Higgins case. It is decided that since nobody got seriously hurt both of you are sentenced to 30 hours community service. And you Ms. Varon this is your third offence this month do to alcohol and anger, so along with your community service I hereby recommend you to a rehabilitation facility for your anger management and alcoholism. You will stay there until the doctors there declare that you are ok to leave." Said the judge. There is no way in hell I'm going to rehab when I'm perfectly fine.

"Your honor I object! I'm not going to rehab!" I shout as I stand up.

"Victoria be quiet and sit down before he changes his mind!" Aj sternly whispered to me as she pulled me down by my arm. "I'm sorry your honor don't mind her. I will help her find the best Rehab center around."she said smoothly.

"That's what I thought alright court dismissed." He said as he pounded his gavel and left his stand.

"What no there is no way in hell I'm going to rehab I'm perfectly fine I don't have any addiction! Why would you say that?" I yell at Aj as she is packing up her briefcase.

"Would you calm the fuck down ok! It is either rehab or jail. And Aksana won't be to happy with me if I let you go to jail. So I suggest you shut up and be grateful that you got off the hook again this time."

"Ugh so instead you are just going to let me rot in a rehab with a bunch of crackheads, and druggies!" I try to reason as we start to head out the courthouse.

"Look it was the best I could do being this is the third time this month we were here. So it's hell of alot better than going to jail, and it's not that bad in those centers. Maybe you will make friends there who will help keep you out of trouble."

"April did you even hear a word I just said? I don't want to go to a stupid rehabilitation center." I said slowly

"Like I said before you don't really have an option. It's a court order so you are going whether you like it or not. It's either that or you can go to jail I could care less." She said nonchalantly.

"This is bullshit! Looks like I'm just going to have to run away." I said matter of factly.

"Then I will personally hunt you down and drag you right back. I've done it before I'll do it again" she said with a serious face on.

"Ugh whatever."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for them to find a center for me to go to, because a week after they dragged me down to some weird looking building. It really just looked like one giant mansion, but I know what this place really is and I really don't want to be here. Judging by the sign we just drove by that said "smiles, laughter, and love can cure anything!" I can already tell I'm going to hate it here and I am counting down the days until I get out of here.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? It came to me a few days ago right before I took my daily nap, and it wouldn't leave until I wrote it out. I believe in Fairies I do! I do! -Joz**


	2. You won't take me alive

We finally pulled up to the front of the building Aksana parked the car and looked back at me.

"Well this is it." Aj said staring at me.

"This is nice but I'm not going, so let's go get some Popeye's and go home." I suggested.

"Yea we probably should I could go for some chicken and mash potatoes." Aksana smiled.

"Yea we should I'm starving." Aj agreed.

"See I knew we were all on the same page! Let's go Sana to Popeye's we go!" I exclaim.

"Oh yea we will go right after we drop you off and get you settled in here." Aj smirked to which I just glared at them both.

"I hate you both like a lot."

"We love you to Vic but come on let's get in there and begin your road to recovery!" Aksana said happily as she took the keys out of the ignition and got out the car. Aj also did the same and she opened my car door so I could get out.

"Come on Vic get out the car!" She smiled to which I just closed the door back and locked it. "Oh come on you can't still be mad. It's a really nice place they even have a gym. I know how much you love working out!" Yea I do love working out but I still don't want to go. It was then that Aksana finished getting my bags out of the trunk and walked over to Aj and whispered something to her before she started to head inside with my bags.

"Tell her to bring my bags back!" I yell so Aj can hear me through the window.

"It's too late she's already inside. Don't worry she will be back soon. But for now why don't you get out so we can go inside too!" She tried to reason.

"Nope I'm good right here, thanks for offering though." I said plainly. It was then that Aksana emerged from inside without my bags but with to really buff guys in scrubs. One is a pasty white ginger with red spiky hair, and the other is looks like he could be Hawiian with really long black hair and some weird tribal tattoo on his right arm. And they are headed my way if she thinks I won't kick their asses she is sadly mistaken. The next thing I know both the car doors swing open and they have me trapped. I'll be damned if I let them take me in there alive.

So I put my hands up in surrender and the Hawaiian guy pulls me out and places me on my feet. Here goes nothing! So I punch him right in the nose he stumbles back and I take off running. I don't know where but I just run. Then I hear footsteps running after me, so I look back and fuck I forgot about the ginger one and the other isn't too far behind. I can see it the road isn't too far maybe I will makes it so I run faster. Then I feel a set of hands grab my arm and stop me. There is no way in hell I'm going down without a fight. So as soon a I turn around I swing at him and I miss fuck! Then he wrestles me to the ground and pins my arms down.

"Joe hurry up before she takes off again!" He yells in what sounds like some kind of foreign accent. But I don't like this one bit so I head butt him and he loosens his grip enough for me to push him off of me and get back to my feet. As soon as I get to my feet the long haired one tackles me, and good God was this guy a fucking football player. They may have me grounded but I'm not going to give them what they want. I start to struggle and hit him then the ginger grabs my arms and pins me down so now I can't move. Then I feel something stick me in my rib. That's not going to stop me I've been stabbed before.

"Jeez you are a fighter. I gotta say you really gave us a run for our money literally!" Chuckled the Hawaiian.

"You got that right but we've never lost a patient nor do we plan on it." Says the ginger. Yea I think he might be like Scottish or Irish.

"Ugh let me go I just want to go home!" I yell but then everything starts to go fuzzy. Damn it that wasn't a knife, it was a needle. "You fuckers drugged me! This isn't over." I manage to get out.

"But for now I think it is." Said one of them before I slipped into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I wake up I'm in some weird room on a semi comfortable bed. My head and my ribs hurt, I have no clue where I am and I just want to go home. As I look around there is an empty bed next to mine and the walls are all white.

"No! No! No! No!" I mumble as I pull off my blankets only to find my right arm is restrained to the bed by a handcuff and I'm in my pj's. "Hey sombody come help me out of this restraint so I can leave!" I shout. Only to have Aksana and Aj walk through the door. "Oh you guys are here! Please help me out of this so we can go home." I plead.

"Vic that is something I can't do for you. You have to stay here 'till you get better." Aksana said softly.

"I am better I learnt my lesson so I can go now. Do you see how they treat me here? Look at this they have me tied up like a dog. They won't feed me I haven't eaten in three days, they beat me if I refuse to take my meds. I can't live here anymore!" I cry

"Oh would you shut up and cut the shit! You've only been here for thirty minutes after you tried to beat up the guards." Aj said killing my vibe.

"Exactly thirty minutes to long. So it's been fun, we got our laughs. I get the point now take me home."

"Vic why do you have to be so difficult all the time? You know you can't leave until the doctor says you can." Aksana tried to reason.

"I hate you both seriously when I get out of here you two are permanently getting shut out of my life forever!" It was then that some weird looking guy holding a clipboard walked in.

"Well look who's up. You are a feisty one aren't you. I heard you put up quite the fight before coming in here." He spoke with a smile.

"And who the fuck are you!" I sneered

"Victoria that is no way to greet your doctor!" Aj scolded. "Hello Dr. Shelby sorry about her she is just still upset she has to be here." She said as she shook his hand.

"No it's ok all new patients act like this when they first get here. I promise by the end of her time she is going to want to stay forever! Trust me Mrs. & Mrs. Lee your cousin-in-law and cousin here is in good hands" He smiled.

"Well that's great! I guess we ought to head out now then right babe!" Aj spoke.

"Umm yea. Alright Vic you be good for Dr. Shelby here ok. So when we come visit you we might bring you a surprise." Aksana said giving me a hug

"Well I certainly hope you bring me a chainsaw so I can make my escape." I said seriously."

"Haha right! See you later Vic! Goodluck with her." Aksana laughed as she and Aj left.

"Well welcome Aero Springs Rehabilitation Center! I'm Dr. Shelby it's nice to meet you..."

"Fuck you I want to go home!" I respond

"Ok umm..." He began to look at his clipboard. "Victoria! Do you mind if I call you Vic?"

"Do you mind if I call you Dr. Asshole?"

"Ok Victoria it is then. Anyways there aren't to many rules you have to follow just the basics. No outside drugs or alcohol. There is a midnight curfew. No leaving the premises unless given permission. Every patient must attend group therapy. And you are part of..." He looks down at the clipboard. "Group D which is due to meet every Tuesday & Thursday. So that means every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday you have to yourself to do what you want. And every Sunday you have your one on one session with me. Breakfast is 8-10 am, lunch is at 2-3:3:0 pm, and dinner is 7-9 pm. I will get you a copy of the schedule so you can remember." He spoke

"I don't like rules especially when they come from some scrub like you." I spoke plainly

"Well as you already meet them that is what Joe and Stephen are for. So if you get out of line you get to go to solitary confinement. But I believe you will love it here so much you won't want to break the rules, plus I get to decide if you leave or not."

"Touchè Shelby! But if you could remove me from these restraints I would greatly appreciate it." I smiled.

"No can do right now, but it is Thursday and you have your first group meeting today at 4 and it is..." He looked at his watch. "3:15 now. So you can just hang out here until then. I will send somebody to come get you when it is time to go. The remote to the TV is right on the left of you, and I look forward to our time together here. And remember smiles, laughter, and love can cure anything!" He exclaimed before he left the room.

Smiles, laughter, and love my ass! I really can't wait to go home and I'm hungry as fuck lunch is almost over and dinner isn't until 7. Fuck My Life! A few minutes later there is a light knock on my door and a guy walks in. He is about 6'5 with short brown hair. He was pretty buff also and both his arms were covered in tattoos. I guess he must be a patient here also.

"Well you must be the new girl. I gotta say you by far are the only person I've ever seen actually punch one of guards and then run. I'm impressed I like you already!" He said as he walked over to the side of my bed.

"Thanks I guess." I say back

"Yea well my name is Randal but I prefer you call me Randy." He said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Victoria nice to meet you Randy. If you don't mind could you help me out of the restraint?" I ask nicely.

"As much as I would love to help you, I can't unless you have the key to unlock it."

"Well thanks for nothing!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to run. It's just nice to see a new face around here. So I got you this as a welcome gift!" He smiled as he pulled a rice crispy treat out of his pocket and tossed it to me. "I figured that you might be hungry after that fight you put up, that and because I just had to see this bad ass chick myself. And you are quite the looker if I say so myself." he said with a smirk

"Ha thanks but I'm not really looking for a relationship I just want to go home."

"well thats too bad! Anyways its been nice meeting you I will see you around buddy and with that he just leaves. Well atleast I know there is one nice person here.

* * *

**Haha oh Vic because pride is a wonderful thing. Next chapter we get to go to the group session. Anyway if you have held your breath underwater longer than thirty minutes chances are you are probably dead. -Joz**


	3. Group therapy

After about ten minutes of sitting in this stupid bed I just decided to take a nap. I might as well get used to sleeping here because the is what I have to call home for I don't know how long but the sooner I get out the better.

It wasn't long before I felt somebody fidgeting with the restraint. When I open my eyes I'm looking right in the eyes of the ginger I head butted earlier.

"It's time for your group therapy session Lass. So get up and come on, so please don't try and run because my head still hurts from earlier." He said as I got off the bed.

"Where the hell am I going to run?" I questioned as I headed out the door with him not to far behind me.

"I don't know I was just told to go get you a take you to the group circle. But hurry up because everybody is waiting for you. Come on this way." He said as he grabbed me by my arm and turned the corner down the hall, and into a nice sized room. The room had many windows so that lead it to be a very well lit room. The walls were a very calm lilac color and the floor was just this really ugly cream color tile. There was a group of chairs in the center of the circle, maybe like five or six chairs. And there were people sitting in those chairs all of who I've never seen before. But I didn't care if I would be in solitary I don't like when people grab me by my arm.

"Ok seriously let go of my arm or I swear I will break your nose." I say sternly and a little upset he is manhandling me. He isn't listening to me so I start to pry his hand off my arm. But by the time he lets go we already made it to the circle. And I just glare at him and he glares back.

"Sit!" He demanded. I don't take to kind to people telling me what to do, so I just stood there staring at him. "Do I have to chain your arse to the chair I will if I have to! Or maybe I can gave ya another needle to the rib again!" He smirks.

"I hate you Ginger Snap this isn't over!" I say slowly as I take a seat in the circle not really in the mood to be drugged again. As I look around I only recognize one person and that is Randy who is sitting almost directly in front of me. Everybody else is just staring at me like I have two heads. "What the hell are you all looking at?!" I snap causing everybody to look away and a brunette women who was smiling very widely to step in front of me. She was wearing an Aero Springs shirt that had many robots and dinosaurs drawn along the bottem of the shirt, so I assume she was the instructor or somthing like that.

"Oh well you must be Victoria welcome to Aero Springs. My name is Bayley and I am your group therapy instructor!" She smiled as she leaned over and gave me a hug. I hate hugs so I push her off of me.

"Don't touch me ever!"

"Well somebody is a bit moody today huh!?" She giggled. She is way too happy for me to handle, I can tell this is going to be hell.

"Yea well if you were forced to come here against your will, and then when you try to leave they tackle you down and stick you with a needle that makes you pass out for thirty minutes I'm pretty sure you would be mad too." I remark

"Haha Victoria you're so funny! I already know we are going to be the bestest of friends. Anyways since we have a new member here lets all introduce ourselves. Who wants to go first?" She smiles as she looks around for a volunteer.

"I will go first!" Said a guy with a black fauxhawk that had a blonde patch.

"Oh good Alex go ahead and introduce yourself!" Bayley smiled

"Well hello everyone my name is Alex!"

Hi Alex everybody says

"And I was addicted to alcohol, but then I realized that not only was I hurting my self but the people I love were hurting also. So I decided to make a change" He said then sat down.

"Ok Alex who do you choose to go next?" Bayley asks. He looks at me but I give him a glare and he looks at someone else.

"Umm I choose Bobby." He spoke pointing to the guy to my left who had to be some sort of athlete because he looked like he was no stranger to the gym. He also had short black hair with a chinstrap beard. It was after that, that I zoned out not really caring about what others had to say but it seemed we are all here for one of two reasons. Alcoholism, anger management, or both. I zoned out until it was Randy's turn to go.

"Hello my name is Randy."

Hi Randy

"And I am here because I was a heavy drinker and when I am drunk apparently I have anger issues. Then my wife divorced me because of it and won't let me see my daughter until I sobered up." He spoke then he sat down.

"Great who do you want to go next there is either Victoria or Candice left?" Bayley spoke. Wait there is another girl in our group I didn't see one. I just thought it was me and... Jamie I think her name was I don't know.

"Umm Victoria why don't you go!" He smirked. I just roll my eyes and stood up. I surveyed to group of people and I notice that there is infact another girl she was sitting on the other side of Bobby I think his name was. He is a pretty big guy he must have blocked her out completly from my vision. But she looks like she would never hurt a fly. I can't wait to find out what she is doing here.

"Hi my name is Victoria." I said plainly not really taking my eyes off Candice. She looks up and wow she is beautiful she looks so innocent.

Hi Victoria they all say causing me to break eye contact with her and continue what I was saying.

"Umm apparently I am an angry alcoholic who also has anger problems when sober, so I was forced to come here by a judge or it's off to the jail house for me." I shrug then looked directly at Candice. "Your turn Candice." I smirk to which she just looks at me and the stands up as I sit down.

"Hello my name is Candice."

Hi Candice everybody says and she is still staring at me then quickly looks away.

"I am a depression drinker, and sometimes when I drink I cut myself. And I've done it enough times that my family insisted I come here." She said and then sat down.

"Ok great now that everybody knows everybody let's get started. Today we are going to talk about the dangers of alcohol." Bayley said

If you asked me what she talked about I couldn't tell you I tuned out right after she said that alcohol is never the answer. I dunno what she is talking about because it may not be the answer but it sure does help forget the question. But whenever I tried to listen my mind just kept going back to Candice. Why on earth would such a creature like her be a depressional drinker who cuts. She looks like she could have it all if she wanted. She has beautiful long black hair and a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock, with a pretty face. I'm usually not one to go home with a chick, but I make exceptions and she would definitely be one. I dunno but something about her intrigues me I just have to know why or what made her become a drinker in the first place.

After I think about an hour later she says the words I've been waiting for.

"Ok everybody that's it for this session today. I will see you guys Tuesday! But before we go lets hug it out!" She exclaimed then everybody gets up and start to hug each other. I just sit there in amusement. "Come on Victoria nobody can leave until you give everybody a hug!" She said extending her arms for a hug.

"No thanks I'm not the hugging type." I shrugged then everybody turns and glares at me. "What you guys can't be serious! Do we really have to end every meeting with a hug!" I chuckle. Only to have them stare at me.

"Victoria hug now! I have things to do." Bobby said sternly. I just sit and stare right back at them and sigh. So I get up and we all hug each other, except when I hug Candice she held on a little longer than the others but I pretended to not notice it. Maybe she is just a hugger I dunno I just met her.

"Ok great now does anybody want to be so kind as to show Victoria here around?" Bayley asked.

"I will do it! That is if nobody else wants to." Said Candice only to have everybody look at her like she was crazy.

"Holy shit! Candice this is the most you have ever talked during a group session and certainly the loudest too!" Randy smiled.

"Change is good right?" She smirked as she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my left arm, we then began to walk only to be followed by Ginger Snap. "It's ok Stephen you don't have to follow us I can handle her." She spoke to him.

"Ok Lass if you need any help just give me a holler." He said before he walked away. And she began to walk towards the hallway we walked in from.

"You know if I didn't know any better I think ole Ginger Snap has a crush on you." I tease

"Oh whatever. I know he does, but I'm not interested I'm done with guys in general. They are just add stress to my life that I am in no condition to handle. Fuck it they are the reason I'm here in the first place. Anyways this floor is where we all stay. Girls in one hall guys in the other, and as you just saw the group center is down the hall from here." She said as we pass both of the room hallways and head towards the elevators.

"Oh may I ask what could a guy possibly do to make you hate them all?" I ask as we step on the elevator and she presses the ground level button.

"It's a complicated story." She said shyly as the doors open and we appeared in what I assume the lobby of the place, I don't remember I wasn't even awake to see what the inside of this place. "This is the lobby and if you go this way." She leads me to the left. "It will take you to the recreational part of the building. If you go to the right that is the detox part of the place. But anyways you have the basketball courts, then the racquetball. Then we have the gym right here on the end. You can either take the doors from inside the gym or you can take these doors and it will lead you outside to the spa and pool area." She said as she pushed open the double doors to reveal what I guess you could call the backyard of the place. It had to have been at least an acre of grass that was nicely cut. I wonder how far the main road is from here?

* * *

**Well what do you guys think of the other group members? Did you figure out who they are? there are three guys and three girls in the group. But why on earth is Candice a depression drinker? Stay tuned until next time Captian America is my favorite super hero! -Joz**


	4. Breakfast for runners

"Umm Candice?" I questioned

"Yea Vic. Is it ok if I call you Vic?" She answered

"What no for you it's ok you seem pretty cool. I was wondering if someone were to run like just keep running, about how far do you think the main road would be from here?" I ask nonchalantly

"Umm I dunno maybe like a mile. But anyways its really good to see another girl here with the same problem. Because to be honest Jamie is a pain in the ass. She is just so stuck up and bitchy-" she started to ramble before I cut her off.

"Well Candice I like you. I really think we should keep in touch I would love to get to know you. But if you excuse me I have to go." I say as I give her a hug.

"What are you talking about? Where-" Was all I heard her say before I took off running towards my freedom. I could hear Candice screaming in the background that it was probably pointless to run and something about a sniper, but I just kept running. I have to try Fuck this place I'm outta here! This backyard was a lot bigger than I thought it was because I felt like I was running for at least two minutes. Then as I'm running I feel a slight pain in my quad. Fuck I can't pull a muscle now so I keep running just not as fast anymore.

Next thing I know I'm running in the clouds with rainbow unicorns and dolphins. Whatever the side effects are to whatever the hell they drugged me with earlier have decided to kick in at the worst time ever. Finally I can see the fence between this hell hole and freedom. But my legs oh fuck they feel like jelly and my arms feel like cement. No! Damn it I'm so close but I can't run no more... No nope I'm going down. All of a sudden I fall in the clouds. Wait I couldn't have pulled a quad because it would hurt a lot more than a little pinch, and the talking zebra agrees.

So I reach to me quad and pull it out. Holy shit these fuckers hit me with a tranquilizer dart. That explains why the trees were cheering me on. Then I look up and Wile E Coyote handed me a box that said Freedom on it, then he opened it and BAM! A giant boxing glove shoots out and punches me in the face. Everything goes black and Fuck! Here we go again.

And that is all I remember from that day. When I woke up everything was numb and I couldn't move my right arm. Ugh my head hurts and I can hear a beeping sound. When I got back to my complete vision, it appeared that I was in a hospital and my right arm was in a sling while my left was cuffed to the bed. Damn it Aj she just had to send me to the rehab center run by psychos with dart guns.

"Well well well look what we have here! If it isn't our number one track star. How was your nap?" Asked Dr. Shelby

"Haha very funny, but if you don't mind." I said tugging on the cuff on my left arm.

"Oh man I have to say for it being only your first day yesterday you sure did make it memorable. But I gotta say the second time you ran was a close one, but we always get our man. When you went down you landed funny on your right side and you separated your shoulder that's why you have the sling. I don't know if you know this but we have tranquilizer guns that can shoot over 30 ft, so add to the fact we have two expert snipers on crew. Well it all adds up to making sure nobody escapes on foot." He chuckled.

"You all should be in a mental ward. Who shoots people with dart guns anymore?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't keep trying to run away." He replied

"Ugh whatever. I'm hungry when is dinner?"

"Well you missed dinner, it is nine am it's breakfast time now. If you like I could get someone to bring you up some food."

"Nine am! What the fuck do you mean nine am! When I went for my... Daily jog it was only like five pm." I said in disbelief

"Yea those tranquilizer are some powerful things!" He smiled.

"I hate you all seriously I hope you all fall off a cliff and die."

"Aww well we like you to Victoria. Anyways since you are going to be stuck here for a while I will get someone from your group to bring you some breakfast." He said as he began to leave.

"Well can you hurry I'm starving." I yell after him, but he's gone. So here I am again tied to a bed and starving. Atleast I can still watch TV... Wait no I can't my arm is still in a sling and it hurts when I move it. Well I guess it's just me, myself, and I.

After about five minutes I decide to sing a song.

_"Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight"_ I sang out loud only to have a voice interrupt me.

"Umm hey who sings that song?" Randy asked as he walked in.

"Umm some girl named Vanessa I think."

"Yea let's go ahead and leave it that way." He smirked.

"Oh well fuck you too. Where's my food?" I ask

"Oh Candice has it she said she thinks I might drop it so she wouldn't let me carry it." It was as he finished Candice walked in holding a tray of food.

"Yea and I can carry it myself." She said as she walked over and placed the tray down on the food try next to the bed. "Well hey it's nice to see you decided to come back. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long!" She giggled

"Well I didn't really have a chance, did you guys know they have dart gun snipers?" I asked sarcastically

"Well I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen and kept running." Candice shrugged.

"Besides if we didn't know before we know now! But that's funny when Candi told me what happened, you really don't want to be here huh?" Randy chuckled

"Well it doesn't matter now because I can't run nowhere for a while." I sigh as I gesture to my arm. "Besides I figured the faster I cooperate the faster I get to go home. Plus I don't really like being drugged."

"Yea they don't play around when it comes to trying to run away." Candice spoke

"I know that now. But what did you guys bring me I'm starving!"

"Well we weren't sure what you like so we got you the basics." Randy said as Candice moved the bed table over my lap so I can see what was on the tray.

"We weren't sure if you were vegan or a vegetarian so we got you pancakes, a bagel with either cream cheese, butter, or jelly. Then you have your choice of cereals from Corn flakes, Frosted flakes, Froot Loops, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. All complete with your choice of whole milk, 2% milk, Soy milk, orange juice, or apple juice." Candice smiled.

"I told her to just get you Corn Flakes and a box of raisins, but she insisted on bringing you half the breakfast bar." Randy shrugged before Candice playfully hit him.

"Well we don't even know what she likes. Anyways what did you want to eat?" She asked

"Umm the pancakes would be nice I guess... Wait there aren't any sedatives in here right because I kind of want to remember my time in here." I ask weirdly not really wanting to be drugged again. Only to have Candice laugh in response.

"No there aren't any drugs I made sure of it. Anyways do you need help eating or do you have it?" She answered

"Now how in the hell do you expect her to eat when one hand is cuffed to the bed while the other is in a sling?" Randy said

"Oh yea you're right Randal. I didn't see her left hand, well good thing we're here to help you eat!"

"Look I really don't care what you guys do, but will somebody please put that food into my mouth!" I say tired of hearing them talking.

"Alright jeez women calm down!" Rady huffed. Candice then began to slowly cut the pancakes into with sections, while Randy slowly poured the syrup on top. I see what they are doing and it isn't fair.

"Seriously can you guys go any slower?! I'm starving!" I rant impatiently

"What are you talking about we're just preparing your food so you can eat." Candice said innocently.

"But you are taking forever!"

"Ok fine if that's the case then do it yourself. Come on Candi let's go because somebody doesn't appreciate our generosity." Randy spoke as he and Candice started to get up to leave.

"No I'm sorry please help me!" I plead. I hate having to depend on people, but at this point I have no choice. They then both sat back down on the bed.

"Do you promise to cooperate with what we tell you?" Asked Candice

"Fine but please feed me before I die." To which they both smiled as Randy used the fork to pick up a piece of the pancake.

"Chuga chuga chuga chuga chuga chuga choo choo! Open up for the food train!" He cooed as he directed the fork towards my mouth and I just glared at him. "Aww what's the matter does wittle Vicky not wanna pway awong! You have to pway or else you won't eat." He smiled enjoying every minute of this.

"I hate you!" I said before I ate the food off the fork. Then Candice took her fork and started to fly it towards my mouth.

"Neeeeer neeeeer! Open up for the yummy nummie pwane!" She cooed to which I did because I was starving. This went on until I finished eating the pancakes. And every other thing I wanted to eat until I was full.

"I hope you two had your fun because I'm not going to let you guys get away with this." I say seriously.

"Aww is wittle Vicky upset!" Candice pouted.

"Yes actually I am. Was it necessary for y'all to talk like that the whole time?"

"Yes it was actually, we're just messing with you. Besides it was funny!" Randy chuckled

"Good I'm glad it was funny to both of you, just you wait." I warned

"Ok whatever you say Vic. And you're welcome for bringing you food." Candice spoke

"Yea and for feeding you!" Randy chimed in.

"Yea thanks I guess, but if somebody could be a doll and get the remote for me that would be great."

"I could, but I have my one on one in about five minutes so I going to get going. Doc says I'm getting better and sooner or later I will be sober long enough to file for visitation rights. Then soon I can get out of here and start a new life." Randy smiled.

"Well that's good for you! I'm proud of you." Candice said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah that's good, if you leave before me will you take me with you?" I question seriously only to have Candice playfully hit me

"And to think you would learn your lesson from trying to escape this place. And besides you can't both leave me here alone. I don't really like the others in our group none of them are exciting. Especially not as fun as you Vic I can never tell what you are going to do next, you keep me on my toes." She giggled. She is so cute when she giggles, I really don't know how she would possibly end up in here. But I got nothing but time to find out why.

"Well you're welcome I guess." I smirk

"Yea everybody finds me to be very interesting person." Randy said as he got up and headed to the door

"Wait Randy! Can you take the tray with you please?" Candice pouted as she held the tray out for him to grab.

"Only because I think you're pretty." He sighed as he took the tray from her.

"Thanks you're the man Randy!"

"And don't you forget it!" He smiled before he left the room leaving it to be me and Candice alone. To which she then turned the TV on.

"Is there anything you want to watch in particular?" She asked

"Umm I don't know I'm usually still passed out somewhere or I'm at work this early in the morning." I shrug

"Oh where do you work if you don't mind?

"Well surprisingly I own my own car shop called Black Widow Customs. Where we fix cars and motorcycles, I love fixing things. I'm a very hands on person if it's broken I could probably fix it."

"Oh well why is it that doesn't surprise me. So is it safe to assume that you own a very fancy car or motorcycle?"

"Yea I own a orange and black Suzuki Hayabusa. But I don't ride it as much as I like because you can't ride it when you are drunk or in jail." I shrug missing the days where I would just ride my bike just for fun.

"Oh well maybe one day when we get out of here you can take me for a ride." She said in a hopeful voice

"Yea sure I don't see why not."

"Cool I've never been on a motorcycle before. I hope its as awesome as it seems!"

"Yea its pretty fucking awesome! I'm sure you will love it." I reassure.

* * *

**Haha I guess you can never try to escape too many times! look like Vic for sure has at least two friends. Remember if someone helps you eat or buys food for you, you must love them forever no questions asked its just something to live by. -Joz**


	5. Ghost?

From then on me and Candice just talked about random stuff. Like I learned that she is an only child, and that her mom died when she was ten, she had cancer. I thought maybe that is why she is in here but I dunno I think it goes deeper than that. She use to be a model before she came here... maybe she couldn't handle the pressure. I also learned that she's into cool cars like I am. I can tell we are going to get along just fine.

We talked for the next thirty minutes before she had to go because theoretically I'm in solitary confinement. So she gave me a light hug and then left me alone. But I have to admit I'm use too being alone in a small room, or in this case handcuffed to a bed. It feels just like being in a holding cell again. It's weird because the whole reason I'm here is to help keep me out of those cells, but yet here I am chained to a bed and unable to move either of my arms.

It wasnt that bad after a while, because after I finished eating breakfast I took a nap. I must have been out for a while because when I awoke there was a note taped to a brownie next to my left hand. It was rather difficult to open the note with one hand but I eventually got it open, it was a note from Candice that said;

Vic

I decided I would come by and see how you were doing but you were out cold and I didnt want to wake you. (You talk in your sleep... It's kind of cute LOL!) Anyways you missed Culinary today (it's one of the activity things they let us do around here. We cook a lot of different things there and today is dessert Friday so we made brownies today! I figured that I would bring you one. I hope you like it!

Always & Forever

Candice

Well that was nice of her to do that for me. But did she have to wrap it up in saran wrap, because there is no way in hell I will get this open with one hand. And I didn't know they had cooking classes here. I wonder what other things they have to do here. I guess this place might not be as bad as I thought, but I still don't want to be here. At least she left the TV on for me she even left the remote where I could reach it. When the hell are they going to uncuff me from this damn bed? I'm pretty sure this is illegal. I dunno but I can feel whatever they have me on wearing off because the pain is coming back, and I really have to pee. Great where are the nurses when you need one.

"Hey can somebody come help me use the bathroom?" I yelled and then waited nobody came so I yelled again. "Somebody come help me tinkle before I pee all over the bed then we all lose!" Finally when I yell that a nurse comes to help me.

"You called?" Asked a red headed female nurse who walked over towards me.

"Well it's about damn time! It's not nice to ignore your patients" I look at her name tag. " Christina! It doesn't matter anymore can you just uncuff me so I can pee because I'm about to piss myself, and find something to make my arm stop hurting?" I spoke.

"Well I can get you some ice, and I gotta find somebody with a key to uncuff you." She smiled.

"Ok well can you make it quick?"

"I will try my best!" And with that she left. I hope she doesn't take forever to find a key. After about three minutes surprisingly Candice walks in smiling widely. I would rather it be the nurse lady, but I guess it's always nice to see her too though.

"Hey I see you're up now." She smiled

"Yea, on your way here did you happen to see a red headed nurse about 5'5 named Christina?" I asked looking past her watching the door.

"Oh you mean Christy! Yea she was really nice I liked her, sometimes she would sing for us. She had her own little band and somtimes they play at the parties we had on special occasions and things like that." She said still smiling

"Yea have you seen her? She is supposed to be helping me use the bathroom and ice my shoulder." I sigh

"Oh well this is awkward..." She trailed off wearily

"What do you mean?"

"Well ummm... Christy died about two months ago... There was a crazed meth addict that escaped from the detox center and was going all crazy. You know because he wanted more meth and so when she wouldn't give him any he ahh... he umm... hit her on the head with one of those metal legs from a table he broke. He swung so hard it bashed her skull in." She cried a little bit, but all it did was make me panic.

"Wait so your telling me Christy has been dead for two months?!" I question wearily

"Yea she was my favorite nurse. I miss her sometimes." She sniffled. Wait so if she technically doesn't work here anymore, then who the hell was that who came to help me?

"Oh hell no! Candice I think I saw her ghost... Ahhh fuck help me out of this restraint!" I panic pulling on the handcuff that is attached to the bed. My heart is beating so fast it isn't even funny. There is no way in hell I'm staying in this murder clinic. And Candice is just standing there laughing.

"Sorry I took so long I decide to talk Shelby into just leaving you uncuffed-" stated Christy's ghost as it walked back in.

"AHHH OH GOD CANDICE HELP ME! IT'S BACK AND IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP ME! CANDICE HELP ME!" I scream out in terror while Candice is just laughing her ass off.

"Damn it Candice did you tell this one about how I 'died' again?" She pouted while Candice fell face first on my bed dying in laughter. "Damn it Candice this is the third time you've done this!"

"Wait so you aren't a ghost?" I whisper scared

"No I'm just as alive as you are. It's just Candice over there thinks it's funny to tell people that I died here and so when I talk to them they think it's my ghost." She said shaking her head at Candi who was holding her ribs and crying from all the laughter.

"Well thanks alot Candice, now because of you Christy here now has to find me a new set of clothes to wear because these ones are ruined." I growled only to have Candice's eyes grow wide before she burst out into an even deeper laugh to the point where she is gasping for air.

"That's nice! Thanks Candice!" Christy said sarcastically. As she uncuffed me from the bed and handed me an ice pack. "Umm just stay here I'll be back." She said as she walked away. I just sat there now I'm pretty mad. Candice then finally stops laughing and looks at me.

"I'm so sorry, but you can't tell me that wasnt funny!" She chuckled I only glared at her.

"Yea because being scared half to death is fucking hilarious to me." I growl as I put the icepack on my shoulder.

"Well I didn't know you would pee your pants!" She laughed

"Oh yeah laugh it up now because I promise I will get you back just you wait." I spoke

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Forgive me?" She pouted

"I like you Candice, but I don't have to like you right now." I sigh as I look away from her.

"That's understandable... Anyways today is Friday so that means they are going to play a movie in the group room after dinner. They are playing The Women in Black tonight you know with the Harry Potter guy it. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go watch it with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Well I don't know are you just going to scare me again?" I ask as I look at her.

"No I promise not to scare you anymore... At least for today." She smiled. After that Christy came back with a new set of clothing for me to wear.

"Alrighty here you go. Do you need any help getting into the shower or can you handle it?" She asked as she set the clothes down on the edge of the bed.

"Umm I think I can do it myself... But you should probably stay close just in case." I said as I started to get off the bed and began to walk towards the bathroom. "and as for my answer Candice, I will let you know later." I smirk and wink at her before I closed the bathroom door.

It was actually a lot harder to undress and shower yourself with one hand. I now feel the struggle of those with one or no hands. It was not an easy task to accomplish but I did it. The hot water did help soothe my shoulder a little bit but it still hurts when I move it. Maybe next time I try to escape I shouldn't do it in broad daylight, but I think I'm starting to like this place. It isn't all that bad but I would still rather be at home. Then again I actually like Randy and Candice they are pretty cool and they like me too. So maybe I won't die in here but it is going to be interesting for the next couple months.

When I finished my shower Christy helped me put my sling back on but other than that I was fine. When I finished it was a little past seven so I decided to go get something to eat. Ideally that would be an easy task, but unlike everybody else I was never given the entire tour of the place so I don't know where to go. But that's ok I like exploring new places, that and I need to find a phone to make a call. So I got up and left my room in search of a phone and dining hall.

So I begin walking down the hall and presto there is a row of pay phones. But I need a quarter to use it. I'm pretty sure they will let's make one free call like they do in jail since this place practically is a jail. Now where to find a quarter so I can... Wait what am I saying I don't need a quarter I just need to find two hair pins. Hopefully they put one in my bag.

So I walked back to my room and looked in my bag. And would you look at that I guess they do love me because there is about ten bucks in cash and my debit card with a few coins in my wallet. How nice of them to give me money but that doesn't matter I just need a quarter and to my luck there is one. I then walk back over to the telephones and dialed the number I know by heart now. And I wait until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is shorter than the other chapters i dunno. I just have a lot of schoolwork to do So I don't fail in life. I'm not scared of ghost but I just thought it was funny... Until next time Honey is the only food that doesn't rot- Joz**


	6. Dinner and a movie

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." I spoke

"Well how nice of you to call us. I thought you were never going to talk to us again?!" Aj teased

"I need you to come pick me up and hurry its urgent."

"And why would I do that Victoria?" Aj sighed

"You gotta come now! A methhead escaped from the detox center and killed Dr. Shelby. I saw it he snapped his neck clean in half there was blood everywhere, it was bad. So now his ghost is going to haunt me." I said trying to sound sad

"Ok well when did it happen?" She asked

"Uhhh... A couple hours ago."

"Well if that's the case what took you so long to call?" She questioned. Damn it why did Aksana have to marry a lawyer!

"Umm.. I didn't know I had change for the phones and I didn't know where they were." I try to say as convincingly as possible.

"Mmhmm... Well let me talk to a nurse and I will come pick you up." Damn she's good

"You can't they are all dead or at the hospital." I said

"Ok seriously Vic I live to tell if people are lying and right now you aren't doing a good job at it. I'm not going to come pick you up." She said smartly.

"Ugh whatever April where is your wife I need to speak with her right now please."

"She is definitely napping right now."

"What it is 7 pm nobody takes a nap this late in the day! Seriously where is she this is very important." I said firmly

"Well you do when you wear a skin tight dress that makes you look sexy as hell. And after a very boring day in the office I'm full of energy. Leaving me no choice but to ravage your body over and over again." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh jeez ok... Umm first I seriously really did not need to know that. Two when she wakes up can you tell her to call me or whatever I need to talk to her." I spoke

"Ok will do. While I have you how have you been?"

"Well the staff here are way too happy, they have tranquilizer guns that make you see things, and now I have a separated right shoulder. How do you think I'm doing?" I replied.

"What do you mean they have guns and how the fuck did you separate your shoulder?"

"I don't really want to talk about it but long story short I was on my way home and they didn't want me to go so they shot me with a tranquilizer dart, I fell and apparently I separated my shoulder." I say plainly to which she just laughed.

"And to think you would have learned from the first time you tried to run. And all this happened in a span of two days." She chuckled

"Ugh whatever can you just tell Aksana to call me when she gets up."

"I guess, I make no promises. But if you excuse me I gotta go cook dinner for my baby for when she wakes up."

"Oh... What are you making?" I ask flatly not really wanting to know because I've stayed over there for dinner enough times to know that whenever Aj cooks it is something delicious. And I knew for a fact that whatever it is they probably don't serve it here.

"Umm I was thinking chicken Alfredo with shrimp." Damn it I knew I shouldn't have asked. I love chicken Alfredo especially when it has shrimp in it.

"... I hate you! Enjoy your stupid dinner. Don't forget to tell her. I will talk to you later bye." I say quickly before I hang up. Damn it now I'm hungry and I have a craving for chicken Alfredo and some apple pie. I like apple pie too. Well I guess I might as well continue looking for the dining hall.

So I head off back towards where we have group meetings and to my luck Jamie was walking in my direction so maybe she knows.

"Hey Jamie right? It doesn't matter what your name is, can you tell me where the dining hall is?" I ask nicely. She just gave me a dirty look.

"It isn't rocket science you can find it yourself. God maybe you should just go look at a map.. Unless you don't know how to read one!" She spat. I'm not one to take disrespect from some blonde bimbo who I've never even talked to before. So I got right up in her face

"Listen here you little bitch I don't know you nor do I care who you are. All I know is you better lose the 'tude before I give you somthing to have an attitude about." I warn

"Ha we'll see." And with that she walked away going wherever the hell she was going. She is lucky my arm is in a sling because it took everything I had not to shove my fist down her throat. But I remembered why I was here in the first place to control my anger. So I just kept walking and luckily Alex was standing by the elevators maybe he will help me.

"Hey Alex do you mind helping me out real quick?"

"Uh sure whats up?" He responded nicely. Its good to know he not an ass.

"Do you mind helping me find the dining hall? I don't really know where it is."

"Umm yea I'm actually headed there now so come on." He spoke as the elevators opened and he pressed the up button. We were on the second floor.

The doors finally opened it was a one way hallway which led to the right. So I followed him and we walked down the hallway. We passed a set of vending machines one with snacks and the other with drinks. We then passed the bathrooms, and then it opened up into a rather large room like the size of a ballroom. It was full of many different patients, nurses, and guards, if I had to estimate there were at least fifty people all together.

"Over there you have the breakfast bar." He said pointing to the right at a very long counter that had different machines and display racks on it. "Over here is where they serve lunch and dinner. The lunches and dinners are predetermined. So like today is Friday which means. We have pizza or something pizza related."He said as we walked to the left towards what I assume is the kitchen area that has two lines and both ends that lead into it. "There are two different lines one for the main lunch/dinner and the other is Ah-La Carte where you can get somthing else if you don't want what they are serving. The only downside about it is you never know what they made until you get here, but they always have French fries everyday." He said as we got to the front where you gotta decide which line you want to wait in.

"Ok well which are you going to get?"

"Umm well as you can see they are serving cheeseburgers and I love cheeseburgers so." He finished. I figured I would get a burger to I mean come on who doesn't love cheeseburgers.

So me and Alex stood in line together. He is actually pretty cool. I learned that he is in a rock band with his best friend Chris and that when he gets out they plan on moving to L.A. in hopes to get a record deal. He isn't really the type of person I would hang out with everyday, but maybe like a football game together every now and then kind of friend. But I like him I hope he gets that record deal.

After we finished it was a little after eight so we went up to what they call the Rec. Room. This place just seems to have it all. When we got there it had a foosball table, a ping-pong table, a pool table. They had a table with about four Mac computers, they had a couple couches that surrounded a huge flat screen TV. Which was being watched by the guys, they were watching a Sports Center. Good thing I like sports and I know what Im talking about. So I sat and watched it with them.

I'm not exactly sure how long we were all watching and talking about sports, but I know it was maybe a hour or so. It was really calm and chill, hence is why I tend to hang with the guys more than girls and they all seemed to just treat me like one of the guys. I was watching the TV until a commercial came on it had a hott brunette babe eating a burger and it reminded me of Candice. Oh shoot I almost forgot about the little movie thing they have. I guess I'll go after all it will get me one step closer to figuring her out.

"Alright fellas I gotta go I have somewhere to be right now." I spoke as I got up.

"Aww Vic you can't go it's the last five minutes of the fourth quarter. You're gonna miss the ending!" Said Adam. He is also there for drinking. He has short blonde hair and he is Canadian. His girlfriend is pregnant and he decided it was time to grow up and be a father to his unborn child and one day a great husband.

"I know but I made somewhat of a promise and I don't break promises. But hey same time next week boys?!" I ask cheerily. To which they all nodded and agreed so I began my walk to the group room in search of Candice. I'm in no rush I'm just going to keep her waiting for earlier today. So I ride the elevator down to my floor and head to my room. I can't watch a movie without using the bathroom first. And maybe I should change into my pajamas.

After I finish that I decide to head down to the group room. When I get there there is a big screen with a projector pointed at it and on one side of the room there was a popcorn machine, soda and a lot of different candy. There weren't any chairs, everybody had a blanket and were seated on the floor or talking to each other, the movie hasn't started yet. I surveyed the room and as I predicted Candice was there already she was standing by the candy part of the table talking to Ginger Snap. She seemed to look like she needed an excuse to walk away. She then looked around like she was looking for somebody important. I didn't move because she invited me so I want her to come get me, that and because I don't know where we are to be sitting. We then locked eyes and she smiled at me I smiled back. She then turned back to Ginger Snap and said something before she gave him a quick hug and walked over towards me. I also noticed how he stared at her as she walked over to me. He then glared at me but I just shot him a cocky smirk. If there is one thing I know now is that he definitely wants Candi, but as long I'm here it ain't gonna happen. Maybe next time he will think twice before manhandling me.

"Hey you made it I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Candice smiled before she gave me a hug. I hugged her back just to make Ginger Snap jealous.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world Candi." I smile back. She then let me go and grabbed my hand.

"Come on I will show you where we are sitting." She said as she lead me to a spot in the back of the room. It looked like she had this all planned out, she had two blankets one to sit on and one to use.

"What movie are we watching again?" I ask as we sit down on the blanket.

"The Women in Black. Oh wait did you want any candy or any thing like that?" She asked as she sat on my left side.

"Umm.. Some Skittles would be nice."

"Ok Skittles coming right up." She then got up and walked over to the food table. She then held up a grape soda and looked at me, I shook my head yes. She grabbed another and walked back over to me. "I also got Swedish Fish, and Milk Duds just in case." She said as she sat down next to me and leaned against the wall like I was.

"Well good thing I like those too."

"Well then that is another thing we have in common." She giggled as the movie started. The movie wasn't that scary like I thought it would be. Every now and then there would be a scene that makes you jump. Every time that happened Candice would jump and grab onto my arm, she held on the entire time. I was pretty sure that her nails would leave a mark on my arm, but I don't mind I like her.

When the movie ended everybody helped clean up and began to head off to bed. So I helped Candi with her blankets and walked her back to her room.

"That movie was pretty scary huh?" She giggled

"I guess, but it was kind of hard to focus with nails digging into your skin." I chuckled

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" She asked in a concerned voice blushing a little bit. She is so cute when she blushes.

"No I will be fine I've felt worse pain. Anyways I guess I ought to head to bed before the drug me again."

"Ok so I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Yea even if I didn't want to where else would I go?" I giggle.

"Yea you're right. Well good night!" She said as she gave me a hug

"Good night." And with that I let her go and headed back towards my room which was only down the hall. There is something about Candice that draws me in I can't put finger on it but I got nothing but time to figure it out.

* * *

**there is actually a funny story from when I went to go see the women in black at the movies. So I had a rather large bag of skittles and I fucked around and opened the bag weird so a whole bunch of skittles fell to the ground. And skittles aren't the most quiet of candy so it made a lot of noise. so through out thee whole movie I couldn't move or else it would rain Skittles. I dunno I just thought I should share that with you guys. - Joz ps. Today is my Aksana's birthday I Love Her Forever**


	7. We can be Otters together

The rest of the night I just hung out in my room and watched TV. I wasn't really all that tired because usually I would be out getting drunk, already drunk, or momentarily drunk in love. But I guess that means that I gotta get use to going to sleep at a reasonable time now. But then again I do have some what of a job, well I consider owning an auto shop a job. Maybe I should focus more on my company when I get out of here... That is if I don't die here first. I dunno but I could go for a cold one right about now. That would make me very happy right now, damn it and that is probably exactly why I ended up in here in the first place! Well not exactly if people didn't piss me off whether I'm drunk or sober we wouldn't have this issue. I'm going to need something to do while I'm here besides figure people out...I got it! I need a pen and paper.

So I got up in search of a piece of paper and something to write with. So I look on the bedside table and to my luck there is a small notepad and a pen. So I open the notepad and begin to make a t-chart list of all the people who I have to get my revenge on whilst I'm here. I started with the left side that I labeled Extreme for the people who have seriously made me mad.

_Ginger Snap _

_Jamie _

_Hawaiian guy who tackled me_

_Dr. Shelby? _

Then I moved to the right side which I labeled LOL. For all the people I like and they haven't managed to piss me off that bad.

_Candice _

_Randy _

I figured that I ought to keep track of who I get my revenge on and who I didn't. Plus it could change at any time and names could be added. I know I don't seem like it but I like to keep track of the things I do I'm a very organized person surprised right? But I can't act on any of these just yet because I don't really know any of them all to well, or what and where they go everyday. I like to make sure that my plans go off without a hitch and it makes it easier to think of a plan that would be perfect for them. I know I look like the type of person who just pulls pranks all willy-nilly, but I like to customize my revenge plans differently for each of my victims. Now that I think about it, it might be hard to pull pranks on people in a rehab center which limits my range of ideas, but it isn't going to stop me and I'm not leaving until every name is checked off. I will call it... The Checklist! This is going to be fun, and maybe if I use my charm I could get Randy and Candice in on it. But for now it's off to bed for me.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up!" Said a voice shaking me. All I know is you better fucking be dying if you are waking me up out of my slumber. So I just let out a groan and ignored it.

"Go away I'm sleeping." I mumble

"Wake up come on you're gonna miss breakfast!" Said the voice again, but I just continued to ignore it. That was until my blankets were ripped away from me. Now I'm up and I'm mad.

"WHAT!" I growl as I sit up only to see Randy standing there holding my blankets.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty! I have to say you're pretty but you sure sleep like a bear, you didn't wake up for nothing." He chuckled

"Give me back my blanket and get out." I growl very upset I was awoken from my slumber.

"Sorry no can do Candice told me to go get you and so I'm not leaving without you. So get up we have group activities to do today." He said sternly

"What are you talking about it's Saturday we don't have group therapy today!" I replied annoyed.

"Yea no shit! But every week our group has to do something all together. So if you don't hurry up you're gonna miss breakfast and be late."

"What do we need to do that for?"

"I dunno something about learning how to function around others and something about trust. Can you just come on so we can go." He sighed

"Ugh I hate this place!" I groan as I fall back on my bed.

"You have five minutes to get ready or I will drag you down there." He said as he walked out.

"Nobody can get ready in five minutes. You're setting me up for failure!" I yell after him.

"Will you come on! And if you aren't up there in ten I'm gonna let Candi come get you. FYI she likes ice cold water." He yelled back. This place really sucks. So I get up and get ready to go. I don't even know what we are doing today so what the fuck do I even wear? Fuck it I will just wear basketball shots and a wife beater. Then I headed up to breakfast. It wasn't as crowded as last night but I could clearly see where they were sitting and there wasn't all that long of a line for breakfast so I went over there and stood in line for food. I decided on just a bagel with cream cheese and grape juice to go with it.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Candice said sarcastically as I sat down next to her.

"Well thanks to Randal over there I couldn't go back to sleep." I remarked.

"Hey she told me to Vic so don't blame me. I argued to just let you sleep until we had to go." Randy said defending himself.

"Oh yeah Ran just throw me under the bus."

"It doesn't matter I'm over it for now. But can somebody please explain to me what we are doing today?"

"I dunno but being our group leader is a hug-a-holic adult stuck in a child state of mind, it will probably be a bunch of weird team bonding games. Why she feels we all need to bond is beyond me." Randy said nonchalantly.

"Hey Bailey is really nice besides there is nothing wrong with giving people hugs. Everybody loves hugs! Right Vic!" Candice said as she gave me a hug. "See she loves hugs!" She smiled still hugging me.

"Ummm yea sure... Now if you don't mind I'm kind of trying to eat."

"Oh right sorry." She said as she let me go.

"What time is this stupid thing anyways?"

"Soon." Randy spoke plainly

"Yea but how soon is soon?"

"Just finish your bagel so we can go." Candice said. Something is off but I just brush it off and keep eating. When I finished eating we all just decided to just decided to head up to the Rec Room. I figured while I was there I might as well check my email and see how the shop is going. I don't really know what else to do this early in the morning.

"Whatcha doing?" Candice asked as she sat in the chair to the left of me and moved it closer.

"Checking in on my shop. Why whats up?" I ask as I turn to look at her. She is sitting with one knee to her chest.

"Nothing the guys are watching sports and won't let me watch My Strange Addiction. So I figured I would just watch you on the computer."

"Hmp why that show is pretty cool it makes me feel good about myself."

"I know right! But that's just boys being boys I guess."

"Yeah." I spoke as I turned back to the computer.

"What are you doing anyways?"

"Just responding to a few business emails and stuff people who own shops do." I spoke plainly.

"Oh... Do you need any help?"

"Not really no."

"What does your shop look like anyways? You know in case I ever need work done on my car."

"Umm like this." I said as I showed her a picture of what it looks like that was on our website.

"Interesting I like the whole creepy spider theme, except I don't like spiders at all I hate them."

"Really this is awkward, because I love spiders. Infact I even have a pet tarantula his name is Poison." I smile as a range of emotion flash on her face. I could tell she didn't know how to feel about it. So she just stared at me with an almost guilty face on. She's blushing a little bit now too. I am very amused right now and I can't help but laugh.

"Jeeze Candi lighten up! It's ok I'm use to hearing people say that all the time." I chuckle she just blushes even more.

"See now I feel like a jerk."

"Nah its ok most girls don't like insects, but I'm not like most girls bugs interest me. So don't feel bad it isn't anything new."

"You're weird."

"Tell me somthing I don't know."

"Otters go to sleep holding hands so they don't drift apart."

"... That's cute!" I said genuinely as I turned to look at her because I was done on the computer.

"Yea sometimes I wish I could be a sea otter. So then I won't have to deal with the drama of being a human." She sighed

"Ha I feel you there. It does suck being a human sometimes. Animals have it easy all they have to do is eat, sleep, and look cute." I spoke. It's true animals don't have to deal with assholes, people telling them what to do. They just live a carefree life minus the hunters and predators.

"Yea maybe we can't be otters together." She smiled as she interlaced her hand with mine.

"I don't see why not." I shrug not letting go of her hand. A by the way her hands are so soft. I can't really tell if she's flirting with me or just being friendly, but its ok she's cute so I won't question it. We stayed that way and we just chatted about little things. But I learned we have a lot more in common then I thought. But I still want to know what could have possibly happened to her that landed her in here. Candice is a total sweetheart who would ever want to hurt her?

* * *

**did you know that there could be meat from over 12,000 cows in one burger? I watched a documentary about where our food comes from in school today tbh it was very interesting. -Joz**


	8. Team building

After about maybe an hour of sitting there holding hands Randy comes over to us. I know he sees us holding hands, but he seemed to just brush it off.

"Come on you two we should probably get downstairs before we are late." He spoke

"Alright come on let's go Candi." I say as I get up, but she doesn't let go of my hand if anything she just held on tighter. So we all head down to the elevators and then to the group room. When we got there only Alex, Bobby, and Bailey were there already, and of course fucking Ginger Snap. Like does this guy ever go the fuck home? But I actually want him here because he can't do this. I then spun Candice around and pulled her into me and looked directly into her eyes. I could tell she was caught off guard by the squeal she let out.

"What was that for?" She giggled

"I dunno just felt like it I guess. Why do you want me to let go?" I whispered in her ear. I can feel her tremble a little bit she is totally into this. She bites her lip and looks at me and shakes her head no. "Good I wasn't planning on it." I smirk.

By now I know everybody is probably watching us but I don't really care who is watching, I just hope Ginger Snap is watching. So I look over at him and he looks like a jealous sixteen year old girl who just saw her crush kiss his girlfriend. But this is just the beginning of my revenge on him, that's enough for now though.

"We should probably go sit down now." I say as I kiss her on the cheek and slowly let her go. And then I interlaced our hands together again. "Well come on remember otters hold hands to keep from floating apart." I smile like nothing just happened.

"Oh yea right... Sit yea lets do that." She said in a very confused voice as we walked over to the circle and sat down. Everybody at this point was there now, and were very confused about what just happened I couldn't help but to smile.

"So does somebody want to go ahead and explain what we are all doing here?" I smirked

"Well today we are going to be going outside!" Bailey smiled to which everybody looked at me.

"What!? Wow it was one time besides I can't get very far with my arm in a sling now would I? Plus I don't like being drugged." I said as everybody just turned back to Bailey, who is holding a hat.

"Ok I want everybody to choose a piece of paper and each paper has a number on it from one to three. And who ever has the same number as you will be your partner." She said as she walked around and everybody took a piece of paper. I got number two.

"Candi what number did you get?" I ask Candice.

"Three." She said rather loudly.

"Looks like you're stuck with me !" Alex smiled.

"I got number one." Randy spoke

"I guess it's me and you today Rans." Said Bobby. Which only leaves me with the one person I really don't want to be partners with Jamie.

"Haha Jamie I guess fate thinks we will make a great team!" I smirked evilly

"Ugh does anybody want to switch partners?" Spoke Jamie in a slightly scared tone.

"No need for that guys she is just kidding." I spoke. Looks like my revenge might start a little sooner than expected.

"Ok good now that that is settled we are going to play Blindfolded Object Search! So let's get outside and I will explain how to play out there!" Bailey said cheerily. Then everybody got up and we all headed outside. Candice was still holding my hand as we walked out there. I guess she wasn't kidding about holding my hand... Or did she make a move on me? Whatever I can think about that later right now I gotta focus on the game we are about to play.

When we finally get outside there were a lot of different items laying in the grass all over the place. And there were three different colored buckets blue, orange, and purple.

"Ok this game can only be won if you trust your partner. The objective is to collect as many objects that are spread out in the lawn, but there's a twist! Only one person from each team can collect at a time and they are to be blindfolded. So that means the person who is not blindfolded will be the eyes for the blindfolded person. So that means you all are going to have to believe and trust in your partner to help you get the items." Bailey explained.

"Ok so basically one person is blindfolded and has to listen to their partner on where to go?" Asked Randy.

"Yup pretty much, but be careful there are some things out there that you don't want to pick up."

"Umm Bailey what do you mean items we might not want to pick up?" Candice asked.

"Well that's for me to know and for you partner to warn you about. Ok now everybody play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first." Bailey stated. Well this is perfect, but there ain't no way in hell I'm going to let Jamie tell where to go. She will probably tell me to keep going next thing I know I'm tied up to my bed again.

"Umm Bailey, I don't think I should be the one blindfolded you know with my bum shoulder and all. I just don't want to trip and fall and hurt it even more than it is now. So I think Jamie here should be the blindfolded one the whole time." I suggested.

"What no she will be fine, she just doesn't trust me!" Jamie whined

"Nonsense I trust you Jamie its just I don't want to get anymore booboos." I pouted.

"She has a point Jamie. You'll be fine you have to trust her." Bailey said as she handed her a blindfold.

"Yea trust me I'm a doctor." I chuckle as I put the blindfold over her eyes. Bailey then begins to move around the items that were spread out I guess to throw off the runners.

"Ok is everybody ready to go?" She yelled

To whi everybody yelled yes back.

"Ok remember listen and believe in your teammate. The team who collects the most items wins. So get ready... Set!... Go!" She yelled and the runners began to move which included Jamie, Alex, and Randy. So I start telling her where to go there is a tennis ball less than ten feet away from us and for some reason reason she just does the complete opposite of what I say. So I just stop yelling directions and she stops moving.

"Well are you going to tell me where to go or not?" She sassed

"Well I don't know are you going to listen to me now?" I retorted

"I don't really have an option now do I?" She said with additude. If there is one thing you should do, that is to not upset someone who is trying to guide you on where to go because you can't see. If thats how she wants to play fine we can play.

"Ok then From where you are standing take about eight steps foward and two to the right, then get down and feel around in the grass for soemthing wooden." I say and she does it.

*Snap*

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled as she ripped off the blindfold

"Jamie and Victoria you took off the blindfold you lose this round." Yelled Bailey.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE LOADED MOUSE TRAPS OUT HERE!" Yelled Jamie as she pulled her fingers out the trap.

"Well those are the Items your partner should have warned you about!" Bailey stated simply.

Aww shit sorry about that I thought it was like a bonus item if you got it or something. Plus I thought it was like a wooden duck or something. The sun was in my eyes I couldn't see we'll get'em next time." I say.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING YOU'RE FUCKING WEARING SUN GLASSES!" Jamie yelled at me.

"Oh... Sorry." I chuckled she just glared back at me. I then watched the other two play Alex and Candice are winning but Randy and Bobby aren't to far behind. It was only a few minutes until all the good items were collected. Candi and Alex won this round. So we all reset and got ready for another round. Everbody switched who was blindfolded except us because of my arm.

"Ok look we aren't going to win at the rate we are going. I get it you are mad at me for something, so lets set those aside and get this done then we can go back to hating eachother. Okay?" Jamie said to me.

"... Ok!" I say as I put the blindfold over her eyes again. This round we did pretty good I guess we only got like four items out of like thirty of the objects that were out there all together. Randy and Bobby won that round.

"Ok well it looks like you guys are getting good at this. So lets schweeten things up a little bit... You can't feel around in the grass on your knees, and you can only tell them what to do in less than three words at a time. Oh and There is only going to be ten items now and they are spaced pretty far apart, and one of them are hidden goodluck! Go!" Said Bailey and everybody takes off.

We did pretty good this round it was all tied up everybody had three and nobody could find the tenth item. And well I don't really care if we win I just wanna have fun. So I decide to mess with Jamie.

"Oh Jamie I see the tenth item but you gotta move fast because Alex is right on your tail! Just run I will tell you when to stop just keep running!" I yell getting everybody to turn and look over at her. Mostly because Alex is nowhere near her and she is running straight towards the-

*Splash*

"Oh jeeze Jamie look out for the pool!" I laugh but it's to late I think she knows that now. So I run over there to help her out. "Why didn't you stop when I told you to?" I try to say without laughing.

"You didn't say stop you said keep running!" She said in a not so happy voice. By this time everybody is standing by the pool now too.

"Woah what happened! How did you end up in the pool? This is way out of the item area." Questioned Bailey

"Are you fucking kidding me Victoria! You did this on purpose!" Jamie yelled

"What! Why I'd never!" I said flabbergasted as I put my hand on my chest.

"Yea right you bitch!" She spat back.

"Hey that kind of language is not nice. Both of you apoligize to eachother and help her out." Bailey demanded. So I reached down to help her out.

"I'm sorry you don't listen and you fell into the pool." I said as she got to her feet.

"Yea I'm sorry for pushing you into the pool." She said, but before I had time to process what she was saying I was already underwater. Hmm she's good. I guess I had that comming, but good thing I can hold my breath for a pretty long time. So why not do a dead man float for a little bit. I can hear them all start to panic and somebody jumps in and drags me out of the water.

"Oh fuck what do we do!" Somebody yelled

"Does anybody know CPR?"

"I do." Said one of them. I open my eye slightly to see who it is, and what do you know its Jamie. Oh boy this is going to be funny. So as she leans down to hear if I'm breathing I spit a nice stream of water into her ear.

"Ah what the fuck!" She squeled as she was trying to get the water out her ear. Only getting me to laugh.

"Oh man and I almost didn't do it! I almost didn't do it! Oh man you should have seen all your faces they were priceless!" I laughed.

"Victoria thats not funny we thought you died." Randy said

"It was a little funny you have to admit!" I smiled getting everybody to crack a little smile.

"Yea shes right it was kind funny! But how the hell did you hold your breath that long?" Asked Candice.

"Well when your drunk off your ass and talking to be cops, and not trying to get arrested for public intoxication you learn to hold your breath for long periods of time." I shrug as I stand up.

"You have some serious issues." Said Jamie

"Well maybe you shouldn't piss me off." I smirked.

"Ok... I guess that's enough for today guys. Lets go get lunch." Bailey said. So everybody helped carry the stuff inside and headed to lunch. Well I changed first then went to lunch. But not without checking Jamie off The Checklist.

* * *

**lolz what a great team building experience! Did you know hippo milk is pink?-Joz**


	9. Cupcake?

The next couple weeks went pretty good I suppose. My one on one with Shelby went ok. He says I have a long way to go before I can even think about going home and that it isn't nice to purposely cause harm to another human being. But I think it is perfectly ok as long as they deserve it and never regret what you did to them after you're done. But he insist that I at least somewhat apologize to Jamie. I don't know what he wants me to do because the word apologize doesn't register in my head nor do I care what it means. She deserved it so I regret nothing. I guess I could try to be a little bit nicer to her. He also says I need to work on my anger because I get mad over little things that could easily be solved. I dunno but then again that is why I am here to try and control my anger. But it is rather hard to remain calm trying to do everyday tasks with one hand.

Oh and the nurses say my arm should be fine within the next week or so, now I don't have to wear a sling anymore I just gotta keep iceing it and let it rest. It would be an easy task if the guys didn't always have some sort of tournament going on. Like later today me and Adam have a foosball match against Alex and Bobby in a third round match out of four. I'm never one to back out of a challenge, so I have to accept challenges that come my way most of the time. In other news Candice seems to have grown to like me, I mean we practically spend everyday with each other. It's not that I mind or anything I love hanging out with her she always has weird stories to tell me and vice versa. But she has yet to tell me exactly how she became a drinker. I would expect her too just yet but it shouldn't be long.

But it's friday again here and me and Candi are in cooking class. Today we are making cupcakes. Candice decided that we should make confetti cupcakes. I really don't care what kind we make I just want a cupcake. So I just sat back and watched her bake. I gotta say she sure knows her way around the kitchen, she can cook her butt off. For some reason people who actually know how to cook a decent meal is a major turn on for me.

"Vic do you want to help me frost these?" She asked me holding two piping bags full with icing.

"You know what I do. I do want to ice the cupcakes I put all my effort into making." I smiled as I stood up and walked over towards her and took one of the icing bags.

"What are you talking about you just sat and ate the batter while I did all the work!" She complained.

"Its ok Candi if you want to take credit of my work, all you gotta do is ask." I shrug to which she just glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh she is so cute when she is mad.

"If you made them please share your recipe."

"Ha a good chef never reveals their recipes." I smirked and started to ice the cupcakes.

"Whatever." She sighed as she too started to ice the cupcakes. We only made a dozen so it didn't take long. Mine came out ok but if you were to compare them to Candice's you would think an eight year old did it. Candice's came out all happy looking, and mine just look all sad.

"What do you think Candi did I do a good job?" I asked happily knowing my icing job looks like crap. I just want to know what she would say.

"Umm... You did a good job!" She said politely

"You are such a horrible liar." I smile as I pick up one of my cupcakes and wrap my other arm around her waist.

"What did you want me to say they were ugly!"

"So you think they're ugly?" I pout

"No I think they are cute. I'm sure you will get better with time, I could help you if you want." She said sincerely.

"Well I think I might like like that... But for now how bout we go see if any of the guys would want one?" I question

"Ok deal!"

"Ok great!" I smirked before I took the cupcake and brushed it by her nose causing some of the icing to rub off. "Oops! Sorry."

"Do you really want to go there right now?"

"I think we already are." She then grabbed one of her cupcakes and mashed it against my nose. "Oops!" She giggled. I couldn't help but smile at it, I couldn't be mad at her.

"You sure you want a piece of me!?" I joke as I pull her in closer to me.

"No I want all of you!" She purred. Good thing we have the station furthest in the back because the last thing we need is attention from others.

"Ok." And with that I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't fight back, instead she just wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. To my surprise she is quite the kisser. She tasted like cake but that doesn't surprise me. I then pulled away and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and she was dreamily smiling. Her eyes then fluttered open she looked like she was floating on cloud nine. Seeing this only made me smile at the effect I have on her. We just stayed there staring into each others eyes until somebody called our names telling us it was time to clean up.

"We should probably start cleaning up, I mean we are covered in icing." I suggested to which she just nodded as I let her go. We managed to get most of the icing off our faces and clean our station in good time. And so when we were done I interlaced our hands together and began to head upstairs.

"Hey are you ok over there? You haven't said a word since class." I asked a little concerned at her quietness.

"Wha no I'm fine I just-" she started before she crashed her lips into mine again. I didn't protest I just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me. A couple seconds later the elevator doors opened on our floor causing us to separate and get off. I've hung around Candi long enough to know her one on ones are on friday usually after cooking which means it was about 6 pm. So I figured I would walk her to her room.

"Well that was fun huh?" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yea it was."

"So umm I was wondering do you want to go to the movie thingy later with me?"

"Yes I would love to!" She said with no hesitation.

"Ok then great so I guess I will see you later. Say around maybe ten-ish?"

"Yea I would like that." She blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok well see you then." I spoke before I gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked away. So I then went back to doing my Friday norm. Which next is when I sometimes go call Aksana and ask her how my shop is going. Being the fact she agreed to watch it whilst I'm here. So after rummaging through my wallet for a quarter I found one and started toward the phones, but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard someone yelling on the phones.

"Why are you doing this? I'm in here so I can see my daughter woman! Why do you have to be so complicated?" Out of curiosity I couldn't help but to see who it was. It was Randy and judging by the tone in his voice I can tell he must be talking to his Ex-wife. So I decided to sit and listen.

"What do you mean you won't bring her? We made a deal Samantha when I got my six month chip then you said you would let me see her. And guess what it's been six months and I want to see my daughter!" He said in a not so nice tone. "Alright fine if that is how you want to play then you can expect a call from my lawyer in the next couple days! You can't keep me from seeing my daughter, and I won't stop until I do." He spat then hung up and let out a heavy sigh. I then walk over to him.

"Hey how you doing?" I said softly

"I assume you heard all that didn't you?" He said not looking at me.

"No just the last part. But from that yea you're right she does sound like a total bitch." I chuckled getting him to laugh also.

"I told you I wasn't kidding when I said that. But if you excuse me I gotta go find a number to a good lawyer." He sighed as he started to walk away, but I grabbed him by the arm before he could leave.

"Hey if you want my cousins wife is a lawyer and she owns a law firm. I'm sure they have someone who takes care of that kind of stuff, I could give you the number if you want." I suggested

"Really could you?" He said in a hopefully voice.

"Yea thats what friends are for." I smile to which he pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Vic I owe you one."

"Yea... But you can go ahead and let me go now?" I said still not really the hugging type. To which he did.

"Thanks again. Anyways I gotta go, so I will see you for the game later?"

"Yea the Eagles are playing I wouldn't miss it for the world." I chuckled

"Ok see you later." And with that he walked away. So I picked up the phone and dialed and waited for an answer.

"Hello Aksana's house of hoes do you want one hoe or two hoe? Today is Friday and you get a discount since you called during happy hour. How may I help you?" Aksana answered.

"I worry about you sometimes Sana." I said concerned.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. Anyways whats up?"

"Nothing just wanted to know what's going on in my shop."

"Oh well it's doing good. No accidents or anything like that." She stated simply.

"Oh ok... Well where's Aj I need to talk to her?" I asked.

"Umm she is cooking. Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Because I need to ask her something. Just put her on the phone!"

"Ok jeez. Hold on a second." She said before I heard her walking and the she said something to Aj.

"Hey Vic what do you need to know?" She said giggling.

"Ok so my friend has a daughter, but his ex wife won't let him see her. He has been sober for six months now and he wants to be able to see his daughter. I just want to know if there is a somebody in your firm who can handle that?" I ask

"Umm yea that would be a case for Hunter. He takes care of all the family and divorce cases." She answered.

"Ok great so can I have the number to give to him?"

"Yea just give me a minute so I can look it up." She spoke. She gave me the number and then I talked to the both of them a bit longer before I decided I would go get something to eat. So I walked down to the dining hall and ate dinner with the guys.

* * *

**ohhh! Looks like Vic got to take a walk in Candiland lol. But can we just stop and take a minute to acknowledge the fact that My Husband Sheamus is the US Champ now 8D. I just love him so much its insane. from here on out the story should be better quality. I just had a lot of Leeana stuff floating around in my head so I had to let it all out so I can have more room for this story. LANDSHARK! - Joz (just youtube landshark its a good song)**


	10. Making bets

After eating dinner we all went up to the Rec. room just like we always do every friday. We usually watch the game or some times depending on the day we would watch UFC fights. But today the Eagles are playing against the Giants.

"Alright I got my money on the Giants all day!" Bobby stated

"Bro come on we all know the Eagles are going to win!" Alex argued.

"I'm with Al this time, Eagles have the home field advantage. Hashtag Eagle Nation!" I smirked before I hi-fived Alex.

"No way Eli and the boys have the Eagles beat nine times out of ten!" Randy spoke.

"Nope Eagle Nation Foles has it in the bag. Giants have no chance!" I countered

"Ok well if you think so highly of your precious Eagles, how about you put your money where your mouth is." Bobby spoke. To which me and Alex looked at eachother and then looked back at him.

"Ok what's your wager?" Alex spoke.

"If and when the Giants win Vic you have to... Make out with that guard you hate so much."

"What Ginger Snap!" I said in surprise.

"Haha oh yeah tongue and all! And Alex you have to..." Bobby trailed off.

"You have to do like Victoria did and Runaway!" Randy finished. I looked at Alex and he seemed to be ok with.

"Ok you guys drive a hard bargin... We accept! But when the Eagles win Randy you have to scream on the top of your lungs show me your dick every time you hear somebody say okay." Alex spoke

"And Bobby you get to throw a tantrum and not stop until they sedate you." I smiled knowing it is going to be funny as hell when they drug him. Randy and Bobby then looked at eachother and nodded.

"Alright deal! Lets shake on it." Randy said as we all got up and shook hands. All I know is my team better not let me down, I don't want to have to kiss Ginger Snap. So now our fate lies in the hands of two groups of people who have no idea we exisit or the bet we just made. All I can do now is wish on the stars and the heavens that we win this bet. When it was half time we were up 21-14.

"Look at that boys whats going on? Oh that's right the Eagles are winning!" I taunted

E-A-G-L-E-S Eagles! Me and Alex chanted.

"Laugh it up now it's only half time." Bobby said

"Yea we still have two quarters left to kick ass." Randy spoke.

After grabbing some sodas we sat and watched the rest of the game. It was the forth quarter and we were up 31-27. I was confident we had it in the bag because we had the ball and there was two minutes left on the clock. The only way the Giants could win is if they somehow intercepted the ball and ran it 80 yards. And there is no way in hell that... They...

"Oh fuck no!" Alex shouted as Foles threw the ball and it got intercepted.

"YEA BABY RUN! RUN!" Randy yelled.

"GET HIM SOMEBODY! NO! NO! NOOOO!" I yelled in horror as they took the ball and ran it for a touchdown.

"YEAH THAT'S HOW WE DO!" Bobby shouted as Alex and I just stared in utter disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me! Did we just loose?" Alex whispered

"Yea... I have to kiss a noob." I whispered in defeat "Fuck!"

"Oh man you two are done. Tomorrow after breakfast Alex get your running shoes ready. Vic keep those lips soft and smooth!" Randy taunted.

" Because the both of you just lost!" Bobby finished. The game wasn't completly over but there isn't much they could do with a minute left on the clock.

"Fuck this I'm outta here!" I sighed as I got up and began to leave.

"Awe Vic where you going the game isn't over yet. We didn't get to see the Giants celebrate our win!" Randy teased. I fliped him the bird and kept walking. Just fucking great now I gotta kiss Ginger Snap tomorrow, I was having such a good day today too. Maybe Candi will be able to cheer me up. So I got onto the elevator and headed down to my room where I decided to change into my pajamas. After I did what I had to do I went off to go find Candice. So I decided to check her room first.

"Hey is Candice in here?" I ask Jamie who was reading a book on her bed.

"If she was here don't you think she would be sitting on her bed?" She said with out looking up from her book.

"Ok well do you know where she went?"

"Something about cupcakes and a movie. I dunno and I don't care." She said plainly still not looking up.

"Well thanks for nothing!" I say as I then started to walk down to the group room, maybe she is down there already she likes to be early to things. So when I got there just like I predicted she is here already, she's standing over by the snack bar. So I decided to walk over to her and whisper in her ear.

"Hey how you doin lil mama? Let me whisper in ya ear. Tell you something you might wanna hear!" I whispered as I grabbed her by the hips. Which earned me a slight gasp and she jumped a little bit. She then turned around to face me smiling.

"You know it isn't nice to startle people like that?" She giggled.

"Oh yea, well that's weird because it seemed to be ok about months two ago when you told me Christy was a ghost." I said as I raised an eyebrow. She just laughed in responce.

"That was so funny your face was priceless. Oh man I wish I would have recorded that!" She laughed.

"Well I'm glad you found it funny because I didn't."

"Hey I said I was sorry." She pouted

"Yea and good thing I like you. But anyways what are you getting to eat?" I question as I let her go and look at the candy they have on the table.

"Well I'm kind of in the mood for some peanut m&ms and I was just going to let you decide what you wanted to eat." She said simply as she grabbed a bag of peanut m&ms. So I decided to get some Licorice and and gummy bears.

"Here you can hold the candy and I will hold the drinks." Candi said as she handed me her candy and began to walk over to the drinks. "What did you want to drink?"

"Umm a root beer would be nice actually." I said. She than grabbed two root beers.

"Come on we're in the same spot as always." She said as we began to walk over to our normal spot in the back corner. We then sat down and got comfortable.

"What movie are they playing anyways?" I asked

"Umm I think they are playing House of Wax. The one with Paris Hilton in it though." She said opening her m&ms.

"Oh... How do you even know all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you always know what movie they are playing before everybody else?"

"Oh I just ask Stephen over there. He does just about anything I ask of him. He's really nice actually... Or atleast to me he is." She stated as she waved to him from across the room.

"I dunno Candi I still think he is a complete ass." I said simply

"Yea well you never really took the time to get to know him. Besides you only don't like him because he stabbed you with a needle when you tried to run." She said playfully hiting me.

"Yea and that is all I need." I said as I put a piece of licorice halfway in my mouth and went to open my gummy bears. "Did you want a piece of licorice?" I asked holding out a piece for her to take.

"Uhh yea." She said before she reached over my hand and bit the one that was in my mouth. She kept biting until we were nose to nose. And then she bit the last of it to where we were kissing. She then looked me directly in the eye, smirked and pulled away. Oh damn that was unexpected, she is a tease.

"Hmm yea I gotta admit this licorice taste better then the last time I had some. What do you think Vic?" She asked with a cocky smile.

"... Umm yea... Oh look the movie is starting." I said still a little distraught from her boldness. The movie was actually pretty good better than I thought it would be... Or maybe that was because Candice was practically sitting on my lap she was so close to me. I noticed that scary movies really aren't for Candi, but for some odd reason whenever we watch a movie together it is almost always a scary movie. I'm starting to think she just likes to cuddle into me when something scary happens. It's not that I mind it though I like it when she clings onto me when she gets scared... its cute.

After the movie finished I figured I would walk her to her room. Where we said goodnight and I headed back to room. I wasn't that tired yet so I decided to just watch whatever was on TV. That was until there was a knock on my door only to see Candice poke her head in.

"Hey are you up?" She whispered.

"Yea why whats up?" I said back as she walked in closed the door and walked over to the side of my bed.

"I can't sleep and Jamie won't let me watch TV. So I figured I would see if you were up and that we could watch TV together." She said innocently with a puppy face on. How can I say no to her.

"Alright fine." I said as I moved over and patted the spot next to me. She then procceded to climb into bed and got under the covers.

"What are you watching anyways?"

"Umm its called The Prestige. It takes place in like late 1800s and its about two magicians who are rivals and are each trying to out do eachother. It's pretty good if you like magic."

"Oh well good thing I like magic then huh?" She giggled.

"You're so adorable!" I smile

"Baby I know!" She smirked only getting me to smile even more. When we finished watching the movie it was about two am.

"I'm pretty tired do you want me to walk you back to your room or do you wanna stay here for the night?" I ask as I turn off the TV.

"Well as much as I would love to leave I can't." She then interlaced her hand with mine. "Otters have to hold hands when they go to sleep or else they will float away."

"You know if you want to stay with me all you have to do is ask. But how about I just hold you like this instead." I spoke as I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well if I did that then you would know I really really like you."

"Well that's too bad because maybe I really really like you too. But I guess we will never now for sure." I smirked knowing she wasn't expecting that.

"Wait so you do like like me?" She questioned as she put her hands on my stomach.

"I can't hear you I'm sleeping." I said not giving her what she wants. I can be a tease too. She went silent and then she put her hand on me cheek and I felt her press her lips to mine. This time it was a lot softer then it was earlier today. I tried so hard not to kiss back, but its hard when her lips taste like pineapples. I love pineapples.

"Yea you can't hear me but of course you felt that." She said matter of factly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you excuse me I would like to go to sleep."

"You are such a jerk!"

"Yea I know I can't help it."

"Ugh whatever."

* * *

**well tomorrow is going to be interesting for Alex and Vic! But House of Wax and the Prestige are good movies, HoW Paris gets the kill cam of the movie it was perfect lolz. ~Joz (ps. I'm from the east coast so #EagleNation all day)**


	11. Not what it looks like

After that me and Candi just chatted until we both fell asleep. I have to admit she makes a pretty good cuddle buddie. When I woke up the next morning I couldn't help but have butterflies and dread of leaving my bed for two reasons really. One I have to kiss the one person I want absolutly nothing to do with all because of some stupid bet. Now that I think about it I can't be all that mad about it because atleast I don't have to runaway like Alex has to. So it doesn't suck that bad I guess, especially when I wake up with a beauty in my arms. I still don't know what on Earth would make her become a drinker. She is such a sweet girl and she is so cute when she sleeps. If there is one thing I know for sure about her is she likes me... But I'm not entirely sure how I feel about her. I'm not really the relationship kind of person or girlfriend material. To be honest I'm not really one to make big commitments like that, because well look at the reason why I'm here! Before I came here I've spent maybe about 20% of my adulthood totally sober, another 10% in the back of a cop car, and the rest either drunk off my ass, tipsy, doing something illegal, or dunk flirting with somebody. Now that I do the math I guess I did have a problem with drinking. But that's besides the point, at the end of the day nobody wants to be with an angry alcoholic. I guess she doesn't care about that because after all none of us here can judge eachother.

"Good morning!" Candi murmered in a rasphy voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Morning." I say back.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yea I got to sleep with a total hottie in my arms. So of course I did." I smirk as I brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Causing her to smile and blush a lot.

"Oh stop I'm not all that." She murmmered looking elsewhere. I'm never one to comfort somebody but I don't mind showing my softer side to Candice. So I pulled her closer to me.

"Hey don't say that YOU are beautiful and if anybody tries to tell you otherwise you look them right in the eye and tell them to go fuck themselves and something hard and sandpapery. Because you're pretty... Or atleast I think so." I say sincerly getting her to blush and smile.

"Thank you! That means alot to me since it came from you. And I think you're pretty too." She giggled before she gave me a soft kiss. "What are you doing after breakfast today?"

"Umm I kind of have plans to hang out with the guys."

"Oh."

"Why what'd you have in mind?"

"I dunno I was hoping we could do something together before we have to do team building later." She said sounding a little bit sad.

"Oh well I guess I could maybe make time for you later if you want me to." Whoa... Never in a million years would I have thought I would ever hear myself say something like that. What is going on with me?

"Ok well I was hoping we could watch TV together or something after team building that way we can just relax until lights out."

"Okay sounds good to me. But lets go down to get some breakfast I'm hungry." I say as I let her go and roll out of bed and slipped on a hoodie over the top of my tank top. Candice also did the same.

"Alright but I gotta go to my room real fast so I can get my jacket." She said as she walked over towards me.

"Then to your room we shall head!" I exclaim and began to walk to her room. After Candice got her jacket we began to go down to get breakfast. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into Randy or Bobby right now. And to my luck they weren't in there, so Candice and I got in line and got our breakfast. I decided to just get a bagel because I wasn't that hungry, while Candi got pancakes and a bowl of fruit.

"Is that all you going to eat for breakfast?" She asked me.

"Yea I'm not that hungry."

"Ok well you have to atleast have some sort of fruit."

"Yea thats why I got strawberry cream cheese this time." I said as I bit into my bagel.

"That doesn't count." She said all knowingly.

"Ok fine." I said as I took her bowl of fruit. "There we go all better!" I smile. To which she just glared at me. "What you said I should get some fruit so I did."

"Yea I ment your own."

"Oh well it's too late now!" I shrug as I ate a grape.

"But those are my fruit." She pouted.

"More like my fruit now... maybe if you ask nicely I will let you have some." I smile

"Why should I ask to have some of my fruit?"

"Because its my fruit and it's polite to ask before you take."

"You're rediculious!"

"No thats just life."

"Whatever Vic. Can I please have my fruit back?"

"Of course you can have a piece of my fruit!" I said as I use a fork and picked up a kiwi. "Vroom vroom open up for the fwuit car." I cooed

"Really are you going to make me do this right now?"

"Aww well I gweuss wittle Candi doesn't want any fwuit! Come on it's good for wou."

"Whatever." She said before she bit the kiwi off the fork. "Thank you. " She said glaring at me

"Your welcome!" I said happily. We then finished to eat together. I did eventually give her back the bowl of fruit… once I ate all the good ones out. So we then headed up to the Rec room, and I figured I'd check my email. And Candi sat next to me.

"So like do you know what we are doing today in team building?" I ask glancing over at Candice.

"No I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with those stupid mouse traps." She said seriously referring back to the time we played blindfolded object search again and she stepped on a mouse trap.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" I pouted.

"I know and I forgive you." She said then kissed me on the cheek.

"Good. But I just hope it isn't some weird game... Unless she brings us brownies like that one time those were so good." I dreamily smiled

"Oh you mean the brownies that you ate almost all of them?" She said sarcasticly.

"Yea they were good and you know what I regret nothing from that day." I said firmly.

"Mmmm."

"No fucks were given that day either." I spoke before I saw Randy, Alex, and Bobby walk in. Alex had a very distraught face on while Randy and Bobby had huge grins on.

"There you are Vicky we've been looking for you!" Randy spoke as they walked towards us.

"You didn't think we would forget did you?" Bobby questioned.

"Well I guess I didn't wish hard enough last night then huh?"

"Nope. Anyways Candi if you don't mind we are going to steal Victoria here from you for a little bit." Bobby said.

"Umm yea sure as long as you bring her back." She responded.

"No there is no need for that boys I changed my mind I don't want to go anymore." I said

"Like hell you aren't!" Randy said before he picked me up out of the chair and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey you put me down right this instant or I will knee you in the face!" I complain

"No can do hun. Anyways see you later Candi!" Bobby said as they started to leave the room. In a last effort to get out of it I shot Candice a please help me look, to which she just laughed. "Damit Randy put me down!"

"If I put you down do you promise not to run?"

"No."

"Then no." He said as we got into the elevator.

"Randal if you fart I swear on your grave I'm going to hurt you really bad." I warned.

"I make no promises." He said back.

"Bobby make him put me down right now." I say as I grab onto his shirt.

"Rans you can put her down now we are on the ground floor now." He said leading Randy to put me down. And I stared daggers at him

"I hate you!"

"Well come on let's get a move on so Alex can stretch for his fun." Randy said ignoring me and pointing to the doors that lead out to the pool area.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Alex said as we all walked through the doors.

"If it makes you feel better it doesn't hurt that bad when it hits you. Just be cautious of where you land." I say as I pat him on the shoulder trying to help calm his nerves.

"That isn't exactly helping."

"Oh would you to just shut up and run!" Bobby blurted out

"I know right hurry up so we can laugh." Randy added

"You guys are assholes. Anyways Al just go for it the longer you wait the more you don't want to do it."

"Alright everybody just shut up for a minute!" Alex spoke. He then looked up to the sky for a little bit of hope. And then like that he took off running.

"RUUN ALEX YOU CAN DO IT!" Randy yelled

"KEEP GOING THEY HAVE COOKIES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FENCE!" Bobby yelled. I couldn't help but feel bad for him and hope he doesn't hurt himself.

"LOOK OUT AL THEY ARE COMING FOR YOU!" Randy yelled.

*Bam*

"Ahh they got him!" Bobby laughed.

"Look how he is running!" Randy laughed pointing out how Alex was running like his head was a thousand pounds. Bless his heart, because if it were me I would be hiding in a closet somewhere and doing my best to try and avoid those two as long as I could.

"Uh oh he's going down watch." Randy chuckled right befoer Alex fell into the grass. I gotta admit he got a lot further then I though he would. Now that I think about it what would have happened if he would have really escaped what are we susposed to do?

"Oh man Randy I gotta say that was funny as hell. That was a great idea to make him do that. Seeing how funny it was when he ran I wonder how funny it was when Vic tried to run?" Bobby spoke causing them both to look at me.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that again, so you should go ahead and put that idea in the trash and burn it." I said sternly. I think I've caused enough trouble around here... Wait no I haven't you can never raise to much hell!

"Whatever you're no fun." Randy pouted

"Ok well then why don't you run out there?! I promise you its a lot of fun!"

"No thanks I have a little thing called common sense."

"You sure about that?"

"Hundred percent." He said watching them put Alex on the back of a medical quad.

"Well that was fun. But come on let's go find Ginger Snap so you can give him kisses!" Bobby teased making a kissy face.

"Fuck off Bobby!" I say as I head inside for the elevators. We then rode the elevators up to our floor. "Oh no looks like Ginger Snap isn't here today. Well looks I can't do it oh well too bad." I say as I began to walk away from them.

"Not so fast Vic. He's right there!" Randy said grabbing my arm and pointing over at the vending mechines where he was standing ordering a snack.

"Yea but he is eating who am I to disturb him while he is trying to eat. We can try again next time. Bye!" I say walking away only to have Randy grab my arm again and push me toward him.

"Not befor you plant one on him for twenty seconds." Bobby spoke.

"I hate both of you!" I say looking back at them before I start to walk over to Ginger Snap. Alright here goes nothing. As he stands up from grabbing his food out the mechine I force him up against it and go for it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, at first he was surprised but he then loosened up. Ugh I think he is starting to enjoy this and that is when I decide to pull away. When I look at him he is standing there staring at me like I had two heads.

"What?" Was all he said before I jumped at him and turned to walk away. But that is when everything went bad. Candice was standing there with tears in her eyes staring at me in horror.

"Candi I-" was all I got out before she ran off down the hallway. Fuck!

* * *

**Uh oh! Well this isn't good at all. I wonder where Candi ran off to? I like to put blue cheese or ranch dressing on my pizza. :/ -Joz**


	12. Sunny in paradise

"Candi I-" was all I could say before she took off down the hallway. Fuck! There was this weird feeling in my stomach as I watched her take off.

"Aww jeeze Vic... Umm-" Randy started before I cut him off.

"Not right now where did she go?" I ask urgently. Bobby just pointed in the direction she went.

"I think she went into her room." He spoke. I then began to walk towards her room.

"Tell Bailey we might be a little late to bonding today!" I say as I reach Candice's room and open the door. The room is empty but I can hear her crying in the bathroom so I close the door behind me and walk over to the bathroom. That feeling in my stomach it grew even bigger as I heard her crying because of something I did. When I get to the door it's locked so I just decided to knock.

"Candi hun can you open the door for me please?" I said softly. I didn't hear her move or answer me. So I knocked again. "Candi it wasn't what it looked like."

"Well it looked to me like you were making out with Stephen!" She cried.

"Well when you put it like that yea I was-"

"I don't get it why would you do that I thought you liked me. You're just like all the guys I've ever dated!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You made me like you and then you just drop me like a bad habit." She sobbed

"It isn't even like that because if it were would I be standing here trying to talk you?" She didn't say anything so I took it as an ok to keep going "You know I don't like Ginger Snap so do you really honestly think I would willingly make out with him just because I felt like it?" She still didn't say anything and it is starting to upset me. "Candice I don't want to talk to the door anymore. Can you please open the door so I can explain what happened please?" I pleaded as I heard her walking and unlock the door. So I opened the door myself and walked in. She was sitting on the toilet seat lid and her eyes were blood shot red. Now that feeling in my stomach worsened. So I kneeled down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"The only reason why that happened is because it was part of a bet I lost. You know I wouldn't kiss somebody I don't like. You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." I said sincerely hoping she would get the hint.

"So it was only a bet nothing else?"

"Nope I only kiss people I like. That kiss ment nothing to me."

"Wait so you do like me?" She questioned hopefully

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I smiled at how she blushed she is so cute.

"I mean like do you like like me? Like me be your girlfriend like?"

"Yea. Do you like like me?" I ask as I put my hand out for her to grab which she did.

"Yea I do." She smiled.

"Ok good so no hurt feelings?" I asked as I got up to my feet bringing her with me.

"No, but how come he gets a kiss and I don't"'she pouted.

"You are such a nerd, but if you instist." I shrug as I lean down and kissed her. This time it was a lot more passionate and softer. That feeling in my stomach stopped and then turned to butterflies. She than wraped her arms around my neck and deepened it. I'm not sure how long we stood there kissing but it had to have been a while because I was completely out of breath.

"I want you to know that you are my first relationship since what happened two years ago." Candice mumbled in my shirt as I held her close to me. I didn't have anything to say to that so I just held her even tighter. Her telling me that means she trusts me, but I'm not so sure that I can live up to her expectations. But for her I will try, I will try my best to not get into so much trouble.

"I know I'm not perfect but I promise to try not to hurt you." I promised as I look down at her as she looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks. But we should probably get down to the group room before they all start to worry." She sighed as she pulled away from me.

"I dunno I kind of just want to stay here and hold you until they make us come." I suggested.

"Ok." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Ehh its nothing I'm not use to, it seems like I'm always in some sort of trouble." I shrugged as I wraped my arms around her.

"Yea but I'm not. So come on let's go." She insisted as she pulled me down for another kiss and grabed my hand.

"But Candi I don't want to go especially after this morning with Ginger Snap. That and I know he probably thinks you ran off because he thinks you like him." I pouted.

"Don't worry about him I will handle it just try your best not to do anything crazy. Ok can you do that for me?"

"Ok but only because I think you're cute." I smiled as I pull her in for a hug earning me a squel and a giggle. "Can you promise me to never stop being so damn adorable?"

"Only for you." She purred and then kissed me. "Now come on you know I hate being late!" She said before she escaped from my grasp and started to leave the bathroom.

"Hey wait for me!" I said chasing after her. From there we held hands like always and walked to the group room where everybody was already.

"Hey there you two are we were just about to go look for you guys!" Bailey spoke as we walked into the circle and sat down.

"No its ok we just had a storm cloud in paradise but it's ok we are good the sun came back out!" I said as I looked over at Candice who was blushing with a huge grin.

"Ok. Well today we are going to be doing different trust exercises." She started to explain I tuned out after that because I got lost in how Candi was playing with my fingers. She would interlace her hand in mine, or she would measure how long my fingers were compared to hers. The next thing I know we were all standing up doing trust falls, we played zip zap zop and a bunch of other pointless things. I've never really been one to do relationships but there is something different about Candice. I don't know what it is but it feels like I have known her since forever. I don't know but only time will tell.

After we finished the trust exercises Bailey made us brownies again. But because of last time they made me wait until everybody got some before I got some. I didn't mind I'm in a good mood now because of a certain brunette who now that I think about it where did she go? I begin to visually search the room for her and she is on the other side of the room talking to Ginger Snap. Why is he so close to my Candice? I'd go over there but if she said she can handle it then I'm going to let her do it. So I take a seat and continue to eat the rest of the brownies. A minute or two later she walks back over to me and takes the container of brownies out my hands and puts it onto the table.

"Hey! I was eating those!" I pout as she just rolled her eyes and sits ony lap.

"Oh stop I think you've had enough of those for today. Besides we're about to go to lunch in a few minutes."

"No you can never have to many brownies. So if you could give those back I'd appreciate it greatly." I spoke reaching for them only to have her smack my hand away.

"No more for you today."

"Jeeze woman we've only been together for three hours and you're already telling me what to do?!" I whine

"Well its for your own good. But come on let's go get lunch." She spoke before she kissed me on the cheek and got up. I got up too and followed. I figured I would take one more brownie for the road. "Leave the brownies alone and come on!" She said sternly.

"Too late!" I said as I quickly put the brownie into my mouth. She turned around and glared at m and shook her head.

"You are something else, come on let's go eat lunch." She said as she walked back over to me and grabed my hand. We then walked to the dinning hall. When we finished eating we just hung out in my room and watched TV until it was time for dinner. After dinner we went back to my room so we are now cuddled up in bed.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yea?"

"Do you really like me or are you just saying that?" She asked.

"Of course I really like you. What makes you think that I don't?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Nothing its just must people only want to be with me because of my looks and never for who I am. I just want-"

"Hey stop that I think we've known eachother long enough to know I don't bullshit. And if I didn't like you don't you think I would completely ignore you, and I probably wouldn't be kissing you either. And I don't care about what you look like all that matters is what is on the inside." I spoke as I pointed to her heart. "The thing that matters most is in right there on the inside."

"Do you really think that?"

"One hundred percent! Besides you are the only one who has ever seen this side of me. So you should consider yourself lucky."

"Good I just don't want to get hurt again. And I guess I'm a lucky girl then huh?!" She smiled.

"You damn right you are... But if you tell anybody about it I will deny it all." I said seriously.

"Ok I won't tell it will be our little secret!" She then pretended to zip her lips, lock it and throw away the key.

"You are too cute! Don't stop smiling or being you."

"Oh I don't plan on it!"

"Good now lets get to bed I had a long day." I suggested as I pulled the covers up over us and pulled her into my body.

"Ok." She agreed then kissed me.

* * *

**awe that was cute! I'd dunno I hope you all are having a good day or night. I hope you all are enjoying the story because I'm having fun. Did you know that If you cuddle with a hungry tiger you might not live to see another sunrise.~ Joz**


	13. That doesn't define you

The next few days went by pretty good I don't mind Candi being attached to me. Nothing really changed except me and Candice could be more touchy feely, she would even spend the night in my room. Whenever she did we just watched TV together and talked, nothing important but just little things like dolphins, and places we would love to visit. Waking up with her is another thing all on its own. We sometimes would have weird pointless conversations about weird things I don't mind because its fun.

This morning I woke up because I left the curtians open a little bit and the sun decided to shine right through it. And it hit me directly in the face sometimes I wish the sun would just go back down so I could sleep longer, but thats not how the universe works. So I untangle Candice from me and get up to walk over to the window to close the curtians. And for some reason its warmer in here than usual, you would think since its the middle of August in Florida you would think the a.c. would be on but for some reason its not. So I decide to turn it on. After that I climbed back into bed with Candi and that is when I noticed something very odd about her... And the more I think about it the more it stands out to me. The whole time I've been here I have never once seen what her forearms look like. I know who cares right, but I mean she always has on a long sleeved shirt, a sweater, or her sleeve gloves. And right now she is wearing a long sleeve shirt she has to be hot in it. But I guess she does it for a reason, but I want to know why though. Just like I want to know why she ended up in here, all I need is time. I then felt a set of lips kiss my neck.

"Good morning beautiful!" I spoke getting her to blush.

"Morning cutie! Its hot in here did you turn the heat on or something?" She asked as she sat up I then sat up to and pulled her in for a kiss.

"No for some reason the air was off so I just turned it on."

"Oh."

"Yea... Or it could be to the fact you're wearing a long sleeved shirt." I said pointing at it. "Do you want to borrow one of my tank tops?"

"No thanks I don't want to pester you." She said looking down at her hands.

"Ok well can you atleast roll your sleeves up, the last thing I would want is if you were to pass out." I said a little concerned she didn't move and she didn't say anything she just kept looking down at her hands. Now I'm a little worried. "Candice." I said softly "will you please look at me?" She still didn't look up but she sniffled. Now I'm really concerned so I gently grab her left arm and let it rest in my lap. I then slowly start to roll up her sleeve giving her enough time to stop me but she doesn't so I kept going.

As I roll up the sleeve my heart breaks a little bit at what I see. It is covered in scars from where she must have use to cut herself. Honestly it breaks my heart to know that somebody caused her to do this to herself. I can hear her start to cry as I run my fingers over the scars. There are so many some long and some short.

"Is this why you always wear long sleeves?" I asked, she just shook her head yes. "Has anybody else here seen these?" She shook her head no. That means she must really trust me if I'm the only one here who has seen them. "Candi will you please look at me?" I spoke and she looked at me. Tears were rushing down her face and it made my heart sink seeing such a beautiful creature crying.

"I guess you don't want to be with me anymore since you probably think I'm a freakshow." She said through tears. And it brings tears to my eyes that somebody must have said something like that to her. And it hurts even more that she thinks I would leave her because of something so small. So I wipe away her tears.

"No I don't think you are a freak at all. Infact I think you are the entire circus, and guess who just bought front row season tickets to the show? Me, and I will be there at every show sunshine, rain, snow, thunder storm, tornado, whatever I will be there because you are worth it. And it could be the world's most horriable show, but that doesn't matter to me all that matters is how much heart you put in it. It's what is on the inside the counts, and I think you are beautiful inside and out. Now I can't make these scars go away nor do I want them to go away because that is what makes you you and I don't want you any other way." I said looking her directly in the eye before I kissed her arm. "Kisses make everything better. And I'm not going to leave you over something so small. These scars don't define you its what you believe in is what defines you." She didn't say anything but she didn't need to I could see the look in her eyes that showed relief and thankfulness. She then leaned in and gave me a kiss before she just snuggled into me and I just held her as she cried.

Sometimes there aren't words that you can say to cheer somebody up, but holding them in a time of need could be all they need. And that is what I decided to do, just hold her untill she is ok again. I'm not sure how long I held her but I know it was long enough that we missed breakfast.

"Thank you." Candice murmered as she looked up at me.

"You don't have to thank me I was only telling the truth." I said looking down at her as I wiped away her tears. "Are you hungry?" She just nodded yes. "Well we missed breakfast, but come on we can have breakfast out the vending machines." I said before I kissed her on the forehead and got up.

"I'm sorry for making you miss breakfast."

"You didn't make me miss anything I wanted to do it." I spoke as she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Do you want to roll your other sleeve up or are you going to leave it down?"

"Umm I think I'm gunna leave it down. I don't think I'm there yet." She said as she rolled them down.

"Ok well lets go before I eat you alive!" I playfully joke as I pretend to bite at her neck.

"Ahh! Ok ok we can go stop!" She giggled

"Kay lets go." I smirked as I grabbed her hand and lead her out the room. We then walked down to the vending machines.

"Ok my Angel Bunny what do you want? You can have anything you want its on me." I state looking at her.

"Angel Bunny?"

"What you don't like it?"

"No I love it!" She smiled before she gave me a quick kiss. "And can we get the little mini doughnuts?"

"Anything for you Angel." I smirked as I put the money in the machine and pushed the buttons letting the doughnuts fall to the bottom. "Anything else?"

"Umm no how about you choose."

"Ok." I then decided to get some fruit snacks. "Ok do you want something to drink?"

"No we can just go to the Rec. room and get drinks from there."

"Good point. Well shall we go?" I ask as I put my arm out for her to grab and she did.

"We shall!" She giggled. We then headed for the Rec. room. When we got there Randy, Jamie and Alex were all sitting on the sofas watching a movie.

"Hey there you two are! How come you weren't at breakfast?" Randy asked. I'm not exactly sure if Candi wants me to tell them so I had to think fast.

"Oh we stayed up like all night and slept in late." I spoke hoping they would buy it.

"Oh... Well we're watching the Avengers it just came on a few minutes ago if you guys want to join." Alex spoke. I looked at Candi and she seemed to be ok with it. So I handed her my snack.

"Here you go get us a seat and I will get the drinks ok." I suggested she just nodded and kissed me on the cheek before she walked over to the sofas and sat down. I got us both water and walked over to Candice. I sat down next to her and she cuddled into my side. So I just put my arm around her and we all watched the movie together.

At some point during the movie Candice feel asleep, poor thing she must have been so tired from all the crying this morning. How she fell asleep with the suround sound blasting during an action movie is beyond me. But I still don't really think its all that good of a place for her to sleep.

"Hey Randy do you think you could help me take Candi downstairs?" I asked Randy pointing out that she is sleeping.

"Yea sure." He said as he walked over to me and picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks I just don't think its all that good of a place for her to sleep."

"No problem. I see where you're comming from. I wouldn't want Alanna to fall asleep like that either." He spoke refering to his six year old daughter as we got on the elevator. We rode it down to our floor and I decided to let her sleep in my bed.

"You can just set her down on my bed I will tuck her in." I said softly trying not to wake her.

"Ok do you want me to wait for you or are you good?"

"Ummm just wait for me outside I just need a minute and I will be out." With that he nodded his head and left the room closing it behind himself. I carefully took off her cute little dolphin slippers and set them aside so I could tuck her in. She must be really tired if she hasn't woke up through any of this, but thats ok. I figured I would leave her a note, nothing serious just that I felt she should sleep in quiet and that if she needed me I will most likely be in the Rec room or lunch spending on the time. I then set the note down and gave her a kiss.

"You are beautiful Candi and don't let anybody tell you otherwise." I whisper to her before I left the room. Randy was standing across the hall leaning against the wall.

"We all set?" He asked.

"Yea lets go." We didn't say much until we got onto the elevators

"So what really happened this morning. You may have fooled Alex but you didn't fool me." Randy spoke up.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well when I drank I guess I would do somthing to Sam that made her cry. And so every morning when I woke up her eyes would be blood shot just like Candice's were. So I can tell if a women has been crying I've seen it enough times to know." He shrugged.

"Well this morning Candice and I had a little bit of a heart to heart and a few tears were shed. Nothing serious but she was vulnerable and so I just held her until she was ok again." I said not wanting to give away too much.

"Oh... So what does that mean you two are together now?" He asked nonschlantly I just gave him a how did you know look. "Oh don't give me that face! Everybody could tell you both are into eachother, I'm surprised it took so long."

"Actually it was the day you guys made me kiss Ginger Snap. We're we really that obvious?"

"Yea you two are always together doing something. And we all noticed how after you came here she became a lot more social. I don't know what you did to her Vic, but she seems to be doing a hell of a lot better then she was a few months ago." He finished as we reached the Rec room. I couldn't help but to smile at the last part. Because not only am I changing her life... But she is changing mine too.

* * *

**wow that was deep... But it seems to me that somebody might be falling! :) are zebras white with black stripes or black with white stripes? -Joz**


	14. Burger visit

From there me and Randy just hung out and talked.

"I dunno Rans there's just something about her I can't put my finger on it. I think I just have a thing for broken souls. Other people might think she has to much baggage but I want to help her carry it." I spoke thinking of Candice.

"You know I would have never guessed you would go for someone who has a broken soul. But then again you don't really look like the commitment type." Said Randy.

"I know that's what I thought too. But then again I've been drunk the past few years, so I guess I never really had a specific type. Now that I'm sober the broken ones just stand out to me more. But Candi she's different from the others. Mostly I guess because she isn't scared of me, if anything I think she likes the crazed psychopaths." I shrugged.

"Well you can never know for sure but if there is one thing we know for sure about Candi is that she is indeed crazy for likeing you. The only person who actually beat up the guards and tried to runaway, not once but twice! So maybe she does like crazy psychopaths." He chuckled. I only glared at him.

"Whatever. Now that I think about it what is today's date?"

"Uhh I think its the 23rd why?"

"Oh fuck how could I have forgot?! Shit wait what time is it!" I said remembering what today is.

"Its almost two. Why whats happening?" Randy asked worried

"Phew! I thought it was almost four. My cousin and her wife are susposed to come visit me today around four." I sighed in relief.

"The one who is a lawyer?"

"Well her wife yea. Besides did you ever call?"

"Yea."

"Oh what did they say?"

"They said that they would do what they could to give me some custody rights. But for now I get to see her twice a month until I get out of here."

"See I told you they were the best in town. When's the next time you get to see her?"

"In a couple days. I'm hoping this time they let us go off campus, I really want to take her to the little theme park she has been talking about for a while now."

"Awe Randy thats so sweet. Look at you being a good Father!" I cooed as I pinched his cheek.

"Yea Alanna is my baby girl she's mostly the reason I'm here. I love her and I just want to be a better role model for her." He said honestly

"Well good for you I'm proud of you son. It makes me a little sad to see my baby growing up so fast." I jokingly sobbed.

"I know I'm not a Momma's boy any more." He replied playing along.

"I raised you well son."

"Yea you're the best mom anybody could ask for." He spoke with a huge grin causing us both to laugh. It was then that Candice plopped down on my lap.

"What are you two laughing about?" She asked looking at us both.

"Its an insider you wouldn't get it." Randy explained.

"Yea you wouldn't get it. Maybe next time." I smiled as I gave her a peck on the lips. "Did you enjoy your nap beautiful?" I asked as I kissed her again.

"Yea but I would rather have woke up with you next to me. And thanks for letting me sleep in your bed it was very kind of you." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey what about me I carried you all the way down there!" Randy pouted.

"Yea but nobody really likes you that much." I said nonschlantly. Before Candice playfully hit me.

"Would you stop! Thank you Randy it was very kind of you to do that." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Randy get your hands off my girl!" I joked as I selfishly pulled Candice into me. Earning a giggle from Candice and a head shake from Randy. And I wrapped my arms around her protectively. "Mine!" I said glareing at Randy.

"Hey there's enough of me to go around!" Candice giggled

"Nope I don't like to share!" I said as I tightened my grip on her.

"Yea I changed my mind, you are a weird psychopath." Randy spoke seriously.

"Yea but she is my weird psychopath!" Candi smiled down at me. She is so cute whenever she smiles it makes me want to smile.

"You two are so weird its like you both are made for eachother. Anyways I'm gunna go get lunch are you guys comming?" Randy asked as he got up.

"Yea you can go we will be down in a little bit." I said as he began to walk away, leaving it to be just me and Candice left in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess its just nobody has ever really said anything like that to me. And naturally I just prepared for heartbreak like always when people see the scars." She sighed

"No I wouldn't do that to you, besides I don't care what happened in your past all that matters is what happens now and in the future." I said genuinly to which she gave me a passionate kiss.

"I just hope you are in my future." She said looking into my eyes.

"I dunno maybe, but we both have to get out of here first."

"Yea... But I don't want to think about that right now so can we go eat I'm really hungry." She asked trying to get up but I only tightened my grip on her. "Babe can you let me go please?"

"I don't know if I want to do that just yet." I evilly smirk before I quickly flipped our position so she was lying on her back on the couch, and I was in between her legs leaning over her. "But if thats what you want fine by me." I said about to get off of her. She than grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back so I was looking directly at her. She is a lot stronger then she looks.

"There's no rush to get to lunch. Maybe we should just stay here for a while." She purred biting her lip.

"No we gotta get to lunch I can't have my Angle Bunn-" Was all I could get out before she pulled me down into a kiss. Damn she taste like pineapples I love pineapples so that made me just give into her kiss. When she wants something she just won't take no for an answer. But I really am hungry so I pull away.

"Candi come on before Ran-" Was all I could get out before she pulled me back down again. I didn't bother to fight back this time I just let her take the lead. Fuck I'm so turned on right now, if I said I didn't want her right now I'd be lying. But I don't want to move to fast here, that and because we have no privacy right now anybody could walk in at any moment. So in a last resort I pull myself off of her and get to my feet.

"Hey I was comfortable!" She pouted.

"Nope come on we gotta get to lunch."

"But I want you for lunch!"

"As much as I would love to, I don't want to rush things between us. So come or I will leave without you." I spoke firmly as I held out my hand for her to grab.

"Hmp, fine if you say so." She sighed as she got up and grabed my hand. We then started to walk to the elevators. "What are you doing later today?"

"Umm well my cousin is coming to visit later around four. But after that I'm all free!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well that's nice." She smiled

"Yea I just hope they bring me some food. I'm dying for some greasy fast food preferably a burger from Five Guys. Have you ever had Five Guys before?" I questioned looking at her

"No, but I've heard about it." She shrugged nonschlantly.

"OMG Babe! You haven't lived until you have! It looks like I have to help you lose you Five Guys virginity."

"I guess so." She smiled as we walked into the dinning hall. Where we got lunch and ate together. After that I had to make a phone call to arrange something. We all just hungout in the Rec. room and played Xbox. It wasn't long before it was four o'clock. So after I kissed Candice bye I went down stairs to be greeted by a big hug.

"Aww Vic it's been forever since I've seen you! I miss you!" Cooed Aksana as she held me in a hug

"Yea it's nice to see you too! Where is Aj?" I asked

"Oh she had to stay a little late at the office, but I'm here so thats all that really matters!" As much as I hate them for sending me here I do miss my baby cousin and my sister-in-law.

"Yea I guess I did miss my baby cousin." I smiled as I pulled away. "Anyways did you get the goods?" I asked as she held up the brown paperbag.

"You damn right it did!" She exclaimed as she handed me the bag and I looked in it, getting me to smile widely.

"Alright lets go outside on the patio." I spoke as I began to walk towards the patio. As we were walking the Hawiian guard came out of the gym and looked at both me and Aksana.

"Oh well you certainly don't look like a patient here." He spoke checking out Aksana.

"Yea no I'm just here to visit my cousin here." She giggled pointing towards me.

"Oh well I should have figured because you are way to good looking to have an addiction. But I think I might have to check into here because I want to get addicted to you." He said in a flirty tone flexing his muscles, getting her to blush a little bit.

"Are you kidding me right now! Really dude she's my baby cousin." I say annoyed that he is doing that to her right in front of my face. As an older cousin it is my job to protect her. But before I could act on it Aksana looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Hehe! That is very nice of you..."

"Joe." He finished for her.

"Joe I gotta say you must work out a lot, you're so buff!" She purred feeling on his muscles.

"Yea I practicaly live in the gym. I bench about 400lbs." He said flexing even more.

"Yea and I bet all the girls want you because you are a total hottie." She said in a seductive tone. What in the world is she doing she's married.

"Ehh it happens all the time. If you want I might just let you take me out one day." He cockily smirked.

"Oh really... Well thats to bad because guys like you are the reason why I switched to the other side of the table! I am way to good for you, never in a million years would I ever go out on a date with a cocky self absorbed loser like you. Besides I'm happily married to my beautiful wife!" She smirked flashing her wedding ring in his face. "Plus you could never handle a girl like me!" I couldn't help but to laugh at that. I love it when she does that to guys its so funny. "Anyways have a nice day Joe." She purred

"Whatever its your loss!" He spat.

"No I think it's your loss my win!" She smiled before grabbing my hand and leading me outside. Where we sat down at a table.

"Holy shit that was funny!" I laughed

"Yea its funny to see their faces when I tell them I'm married to Aj. It never gets old. Besides he probably won't even remember my name if he can't remember that we already met back when you first got here. He even hit on me infront of Aj." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea then he deserved it, but it was still funny."

"Yea it was!" She smiled. We then began to eat and talk just like we always did. Nothing much had changed since I came here. We talked until she had to go which was at seven. So I decided to walk her to the front.

"What do you need those two extra burgers for anyways?" She asked pointing out that I had her get two extra burgers from Five Guys.

"Its for a special friend I made." I smiled.

"Ok whatever you say Vic. Anyways I gotta get home before I miss dinner, I don't want Aj to be mad at me."

"Yea don't want to keep your queen waiting." I joked.

"You know I don't miss your sarcasim like at all?"

"Yeah but you still love me!" I spoke as I gave her a hug.

"Yea I do. But I should get going." She sighed as she pulled away.

"Alright I love you and tell Aj I love her too."

"Alright I will. I love you two. See you later." And with that she turned away and left, so I headed up stairs in search of my Angel. When I got up stairs I figured I would check my room first because I want to put my slippers on. She wasn't in there so I guess she must be in the Rec. room. So I start to go there but I stop when I hear the voice of my beautiful.

I turn the corner and there she is talking to Ginger Snap. This is perfect. I start to creep up behind her and when I got close enough I grabbed her from behind and picked her up and spun her around, getting her to squeal out in laughter. Then placed her down so she was facing me.

"Hi!" I smiled looking at her. She had the biggest smile on from giggling.

"Seriously must you scare me like that everytime!?"

"Yea because you're so adorable when you giggle." I spoke before giving her a huge kiss. After a couple seconds I pulled away. And looked at him. "Oh crap hey Ginger Snap I didn't see you there! Oh jeeze did I interupt you two?" I asked pretending to feel bad about it.

"Umm well Stephen was about to ask me something." She said looking at him.

"Nah it's not important. I"ll see ya later Lass." And with that he walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked her to which she just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok well did you eat dinner yet?"

"No do you wanna go there now?"

"Nope. I already got us dinner." I smiled brightly.

"Really? What is it?" She asked

"Well that is a surprise, but come lets go to my room, and we can have dinner there." I suggested before I gave her a quick kiss and began to walk to my room. When we got there I let her in first and then I closed the door behind us. Since it was only the two of us I only turned on one of the lights.

"Can you tell me what you got for us to eat now?" She whinned.

"Ok just have a seat on the bed and I will get it." I instructed which she did and so I pulled the two burgers and fries out the bag and place them on the bed tray. I then pushed it over the bed and sat on the oppisite side of the table. "I present to you a double cheese hamburger from Five Guys!" I said in my best announcers voice.

"How did you even manage to get this?!" She said in a surprised voice.

"Shhh keep your voice down. And I just got my cousin to pick it up when she came to visit, then I snuck these up here so we can eat dinner together."

"Awe that was so sweet of you to do that." She cooed.

"Yea but if you tell anybody I swear I will deny it." I warned only getting her to chuckle.

"I promise I won't tell anybody about my Squishy!" She smiled.

"Thanks my Angel Bunny." I smiled back. "But come on let's dig in!" I excliamed as I picked up my burger. Candice soon did the same and it seems to me that she enjoyed it as much as I did if not maybe even more. It wasn't long before we finished eating.

When we finished I threw away our trash and climbed into bed with Candice.

"Well what did you think?" I asked as I pulled her close to me.

"You were right it is good."

"I will accept that answer for now the food was a little cold. I guess one day I will take you there so you can try one fresh off the grill."

"Well then I will hold you to that." She smirked. I just leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Fine by me, but for now how about I just hold and kiss you?"

"I like that Idea." She giggled before we began to kiss.

* * *

**haha well you can obviously tell what I was craving and thinking about yesterday when I wrote this lolz. I love Five Guys! If you want a greasy sloppy delicious burger that is the place to go. Koalas are so FRICKN adorable!- Joz**


	15. Not so surprise present

From that day on me and Candi grew closer and closer by the day. We would do a lot together, we ate together, watched TV together, slept together in the same bed. We didn't spent every waking minute together because we each had our own agendas. Like I would watch the game with the guys whilst she would go hang out with her other friends here. Or she would just go do what ever it is she does when I decide I don't feel like doing anything. To be honest I actually don't ever mind skipping hanging out with the boys to go spend time with Candice. For some reason I kind of just want to spend as much time as I can with her. Part of it being Shelby says I'm showing a lot of improvement and it will only be a matter of time before I can get out of here. I have my seven month chip now so that means I've been sober for seven months now. But as much as I hate it here I have to admit Candice and Randy make it a lot more bare able. But now it is September and it is two weeks before Candice's birthday and I want to do something nice for her. It is rather hard to do anything crazy because I don't think they would like it very much if I turned the place into a giant nightclub. Minus all the alcohol and drugs, that would ruin everything we worked so hard to do. Now that I think about it, they never said I couldn't do that I just think it would be frowned upon to do that. I dunno I still have time to plan. But there is one thing I have in mind I just gotta run it by Bayley first.

It's friday right now and Candice is in her one on one so I just figured I'd just go look up what I have in mind for Candice. I was sitting at the computer for about ten minutes before Alex came and sat next to me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Using the computer, what about you?" I answered mindlessly.

"Nothing just bored. What are you looking at there?"

"Just an idea for one of our group bonding days."

"But do you really thing they will let us go on a fieldtrip there of all places. That is like giving a kid a piece of candy and telling them not to eat it!" He spoke

"Really Alex? It sure as hell beats playing stupid games for three hours. Besides we are all adults and we have been in this place long enough to stay away from the bars and drugs." I said justifying my idea.

"Good point. Oh and Candice's birthday is coming up so we can use that if they say no!"

"Ahh its about time you figured it out. I guess you aren't that stupid as I thought." I smirked.

"Why you gotta be so mean?" I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"But here's the thing we should try to get everybody behind it except for Candice I want it to be a surprise for her. Can you do that Alex?"

"Yea I think I can do that. It's been forever since I last picked up my floaties!" He exclaimed.

"Really you still wear floaties?"

"Yea all the ladies think I look cute with them. So yes I do wear floaties from time to time." He said with sass.

"I worry about you sometimes Al." I said genuinly

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Well it is now." And with that he gave me a weird smile. After spending about an hour looking at all the different activities, I figured I would call it a day and go tell the others of the idea. I'm determined to make this happen for Candice. Hell for all of us we deserve it after all the hard work we've been doing. So after about an hour of explaining the idea to the group they all seemed to think it was a great idea. And so from there we all talked to Bayley, she said she would think about it.

About two days later Bailey gave us the good news.

"Ok guys I talked to Shelby and the higher power and they said the field trip is a go!" She squealed. Geting us all to cheer and clap.

"Wait where are we going?" Candice asked. Shit I forgot she doesn't know about the beach. And everybody looks at me.

"Oh umm we are going to the aquarium, but you gotta wear your swimsuit because we might go swimming with the sharks!" I said as everybody quickly brought into it.

"Yea I can't wait I love pandas!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex hun, there aren't any pandas at the aquarium." I said softly

"Oh well I ment to say giraffes." He said correcting himself. Getting everybody to face palm.

"Yea we all can't wait to see the giraffes at the aquarium." Randy said sarcastically.

"Anyways… when are we leaving?" Asked Jamie.

"Tomorrow! So everybody go pack and get ready for tomorrow. We are leaving at ten so we have enough time to get there." Bayley spoke. "Ok you are all dismissed!" We all got up and started to leave. Candice was really excited about it.

"Did you hear that we are going to the aquarium?! I'm so excited!" She exclaimed

"Well I can tell by the way you are squeezing my hand. Which by the way is starting to hurt." I said pointing out the fact she was squeezing the life out of my hand.

"Oh sorry. But this is like a week before my birthday, and it couldn't be going any better!"

"Well I'm sure it will get even better. Trust me I know it will because for a present you get to have a kiss from me, one of the coolest people here." I said putting ony best cool kid face.

"Well then I'm a lucky girl!"

"Yes you are beautiful." I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her passionatly. "You can have that and more for you birthday!"

"Well I can't wait!" She giggled as we walked into my room, and she sat on my bed. I then grabed my backpack and began to prepare for the beach... Or the aquarium as far as Candice knows.

"Good because I'm excited to go too!" I smiled at her getting her to blush a little.

"I can't wait to see the penguins, and the seahorses, oh and we get to see otters!" She smiled looking at me.

"Oh yea well that is another thing to look forward to tomorrow then huh?" She just kept smiling and nodded her head.

"Hey Vic Bobby says that their aren't going to be dolphins at the beach tomorrow is this true?" Alex asked completely oblivious to the fact Candice is siting on the bed.

"The beach?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well thanks Alex! You had one job." I said sarcastically annoyed.

"Crap I didn't see her sitting there." I just glared at him. "I think I'm just going to walk away now." He then walked away

"Wait we are going to the beach tomorrow?!"

"Well yea I figured we could all use a little vacation to the beach, and it would be a perfect birthday surprise for you... But now you know." I explained only to have her smile and then get up and hug me.

"You went through all that trouble so I could have an awesome birthday?"

"Yea, but now its not a surprise anymore." I pouted she just giggled.

"It wasn't your fault. If you want I could act surprised tomorrow."

"No there's no point anymore."

"Okay, but thank you for doing this for me. Its the nicest thing anybody has done for me on my birthday. Thank you." She said genuinly before she gave me a kiss.

"Your welcome but you should probably go start to pack for the beach tomorrow." I suggested.

"Ok and you will come get me for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am not a minute early not a minute late!" I exclaimed

"Ok see you in a few." With that she gavel a quick kiss and the left headed to her room. By the time I finished packing it was time for dinner, so I went and got Candi. Then we went and ate dinner. After that we sat and watched TV until bed time. I let Candi decide where she wanted to sleep and she chose my room. She was so excited that it took forever for her to fall asleep but she eventually tired herself out. She is so cute... I actually think I might-

"Vic come on get up its time to go!" Candice said shaking me.

"Damn it's morning already?" I groggily answered

"Yea come on so we can go to the beach! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She said still shakeing me.

"Five more minutes." I spoke turning to my side. She then jumped on top of me.

"No get up now!" She yelled.

"Okay okay I'm up. Jeeze woman!" I whined as I shifted so I was on my back and she was straddling my hips.

"Thank you!" She then leaned down and kissed me. "Now go get dressed and do whatever it is you have to do so we won't be late."

"What time is it?"

"7:37"

"Babe you do realize we aren't leaving until ten?"

"Yea I know but You know I don't like to be late. Plus that gives us time to get breakfast." She shrugged.

"You are a certified hot mess."

"Thanks but come on let's go get the others and eat breakfast." She spoke as she got off me. And started to leave.

"Ok I'm right behind you." I spoke as I pull my covers back up and turned to my side. Only to have her rip the blanket off me.

"Now!" She demanded. I guess she really wants to go to the beach, so I let out a sigh and got up and followed her. After we successfully managed to piss everbody off by waking them up, we all headed down to get breakfast together. Then from there we all went to go get ready for the beach.

After about thirty minutes we all were packed and ready to go.

"Okay is everybody ready to go?" Asked Bayley. Which we all answered yes. "Ok well lets get in the van!" She said as she pointed to the black van with tinted windows. We all quickly loaded up our stuff and then we were off. To the beach we go!

* * *

**awe that is so sweet of Victoria to do that for Candice! I wonder what is going to happen at the beach? But is Vic starting to go soft on us?¿ I'm a Goffy Gobber and proud -Joz**


	16. Boardwalk Love affair

The ride to the beach was a rather pleasent one, besides the fact that everybody was so anxious to get there. It was about a hour drive to get there, but it was worth it in the end when we got there. We all then got out the car and were getting our stuff together.

"Ok guys listen up!" Bayley yelled over us, getting all of us to stop and look at her. "Ok well today we are at the beach and that means there is a boardwalk that has bars on it. We are all adults and I'm pretty sure you all know your situation right now. Incase you don't or you forgot I will remind you. None of you are to even step foot in a bar, a tavern, a pub, a hooka bar, or any place that serves alcohol or has the word bar in it. And I know none of you were addicted to drugs, but lets refrain from doing those also. I think we are all mature enough to be able to go on our own, but you should all buddy up just in case, so do that now so we can know who is with who." She spoke as everybody started to choose a buddy.

"Hey Randy!" I yelled looking at him to see if he would be my buddy for the day. Only to have Candice punch me in the rib and glare at me. "Hey that hurt! I was just kidding he is buddied up with Bobby anyways." I pouted.

"Doesn't matter you would still be coming with me." She said. After everybody stopped moving Bayley began to speak again.

"Ok good. You all can do what ever you want, but at 1 o'clock we are all going to meet back here and from there we are going to lunch together. Then you can do what you please until eight, and we will meet back here and we will eat dinner together then we will go home. So lets all synchronize our watches." She said pointing to the watches they gave us all before we left. I noticed that we can't take off these watches because you need a key to unlock it. "And just remember we have eyes and ears all over the place here so no funny buisness. Okay any questions?"

"What happens if one of us gets sick or somthing?" Alex asked

"Just go to the first aid booth or hit the red panic button twice and it will alert me and then I or Joe will come find you. Anybody else?"

"Not that I plan on it or anything, but how long do you think the bus ride from here back to Tampa would be?" I asked, only getting everybody to glare at me. "Guys come on I'm joking! Jeeze... I'd probably take the bus to Cali." I laughed by myself.

"That's not funny Victoria. But if you do run it won't be hard to find you hence the purpose of the watches." Bayley smiled "Okay well I think that covers everything. Alright be good and stay out of trouble and have fun! Bye and remember meet here at one!" Everybody then grabbed their stuff and started to the boardwalk.

"Alright Candi where do you want to go first?" I asked looking at her.

"Umm lets go to the beach first!" She declared

"Ok to the beach we go!" I smiled as Candi and I went to the beach. It seemed everybody had the same idea too. But I decided to put our stuff somewhere the others aren't so we settled down and began to put on sunscreen.

"Do you want me to get your back?" Candice asked

"As long as I get to do yours." I spoke as I layed on my stomach.

"Deal!" After she put sunscreen on my back, we switched and she laid down and I put sunscreen on her.

"Ok Beautiful ready do go swimming?" I asked holding my hand out for her to take.

"Yea lets go!" She exclaimed as she began to walk towards the water, but I pulled her back.

"We can go right after you take off your sleeves." I spoke referring to her sleeved gloves she was wearing.

"But I don't want to embarrass you with the scars." She pouted.

"You aren't going to embarrass me without them on. If anything it would embarrass me a little bit if you kept them on while we go swimming."

"But I don't want people-" I cut her off

"Candice look at me please." She looked at me and I stared directly in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what other people think about you. It should only matter what you and I think about you, and I think you would look sexy with out these stupid gloves on. So lets take them off and go play in the water." I spoke honestly. She looked down at hands for a minute then spoke.

"Okay." She then took them off and tossed them on the towels. "Better?"

"Much! You look a lot better with out them." I said before I kissed her softly then pulled away and smiled at her. "Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" I giggled before I took off towards the water.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" I heard her pout behind me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. After about maybe an hour of playing in the water we decided to get out. It wasn't time for lunch just yet so we decided to build a sand castle. Being the fact we didn't use a bucket just an empty water bottle, it came out rather nice. And somehow I have no clue when or where but Candice decided to take pictures with a disposable camera she had. I didn't bother questioning where she got it from none the less how she would get the photos developed so I just went along with it. Sometimes its better to not question things and just say ok.

By the time we finished that it was almost one so we cleaned our selves of and headed back to the van. Alex and Jamie were already there. It wasn't that long of a wait for the others since we were all on the beach. From there it was decided we would go to one of the pizza parlors on the boardwalk. We were only in there for an hour.

"Alright guys its 2:15 now so that means you have about six hours to entertain yourselves. So you all get eighty bucks to do whatever you want with it. You can play games, ride some rides, buy souvenirs, hey if you want to rent jet ski go for it. Just don't do anything crazy, just keep yourselves busy and out of trouble until eight. Okay!" Bayley spoke as she and Joe handed out the money.

Everybody just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok remember no drugs or alcohol, and be at the van by eight o'clock. Alright you're all free to go." She said before everybody began to walk away.

"Well that was nice of them to give us money." Candi said as she put hers in her wallet.

"Hey you aren't wearing your sleeves." I noticed getting her to blush.

"Yea you said I looked better without them, and I only care about what you think of me." She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good because I think you look so sexy especially with those shorts you have on right now. I almost want to ravage your body right now you're driving me crazy." I purred in her ear getting her to let out a soft moan. "But come lets go before I actually do it." I said letting her go and grabbed her hand and began walking.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going minigolfing." I state plainly

"But I thought you hated golf?"

"I do."

"Then why are we going golfing?"

"To keep my mind off the things I want to do to you." I spoke looking back at her blushing.

"Oh ok." She grinned. After a minute of walking we made it to the minigolf place. After the second hole I instantly regretted choosing to do something that requires you to bend over because Candice made it her point to purposely stick her ass out. Giving me a perfect but yet torturous view of her butt. After about an hour of doing that we finished playing. So we decided to walk around to some of the little novelty gift shops.

"Hey Candi how do I look?" I asked wearing a bright blue safari hat, weird looking sunglasses and a neon green fanny pack.

"Umm you look pretty." She fake smiled. I know she thinks it makes me look like a crazy tourist.

"Really so you think I should buy it and wear it all day whilst I hold your hand?" I spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know about all that but... If you like it go for it." I couldn't help but laugh at her that is something I love about her. No matter what crazy or weird thing I do she just won't say it, I don't think she has it in her to hurt my feelings. So I took all that stuff off and walked over to her and wraped my arms around her.

"You know its ok if you didn't like it, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Well how do you know if I did like it?" She countered.

"Good point." I said before I gave her a chaste kiss. After going into a billion different stores, we just decided to get matching pull over hoodies. I figured I would get a keychain to add to my collection. By the time we finished shopping it was almost five. So after that we decided to go ride some of the rides on the pier. That wasn't all that good of an idea to ride them with Candice because she is a screamer... We got on one of those a rides that rock you back and forth and she screamed the whole time. I think I may be a little deaf in my left ear now but thats ok because well I-

"Vic lets play a game I want the stuffed dolphin! Please can we play?!" She pleaded as we approached on of the water gun games. Well good thing my parents brought me a paintball and a bebe gun when I was a kid. So you can only imagine how goody aim is.

"Alright fine we can play, but I can't promise I will let you win." I spoke as we paid the guy and sat down.

"Alright guys in 3...2...1 Go!" Said the guy as we started to aim... "Alright number 8 you are the winner! What would you like?" He said pointing at me.

"Ummm... Let me get that pink dolphin right there." I smiled. He then went and got me my dolphin. "Hey Camdi look what I have!" I teased as she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She sighed as she began to walk away. So I caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into me.

"Hey I'm just kidding. You know I can't walk around here with a pink dolphin it would ruin my reputation with the guys. Besides I want you to have it because well… I think I love you." I murmered as I looked her in the eye. She didn't say anything, but I could see it in her eyes. She just smiled and kissed me, so I guess she loves me too. I know the motorcycle riding badass chick is in love, I can't believe it either.

"Really you mean it?"

"Yea. I don't know what you're doing to me but I love it and I love you for doing it. And I don't want to lose you, I care about you like a lot."

"I care about you alot too. You are probably the best thing that has happened to me in forever. I don't think I've ever been this happy when I'm with you." She smiled, as she talked I got this weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and my heart felt all tingly but it was a good tingly.

"Well you're welcome Beautiful! But come on its almost eight we should probably get going so they don't leave us." I suggested.

"Okay." We then made out for a minute or two before we actually started to walk. The whole time we walked I couldn't help but to smile widely, even Candice had on a huge smile. I guess this trip turned out to be better then I thought it would. And I know it has to be an awesome lead going into Candice's birthday in a few days. It didn't take long for us to get back to the car. After everybody showed up we all got in and then it was decided to eat dinner at one of the restaurants that look out over the ocean.

We all agreed on eating outside so we could all look out at the sun as it set. The whole time Candice and I stuck together like glue. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the moon shining from behind her. It gave her an ethereal glow and she looked like an angel. It only made me realize that she really does have a special place in my heart that belongs to her.

* * *

**8) probably the cutes chapter this whole story. Victoria loves Candice! This is not Jeopardy... -Joz (there is something weird about what just happened...)**


	17. Shower with me

The ride back from the beach was ok. I thought it was cute because Candice cuddled into me and fell asleep she even fell asleep with the dolphin I won for her craddled in her arms. She decided to name him Chester, where she got that name I will never know. But I like that name it sounds so fancy then again its just a stuffed animal. I guess it means a lot to her, heck it means a lot to the both of us. I suppose it is the symbol of my love for Candice, and since she accepted it that means she loves me too. This is all new to me I never really ever planned on falling in love… it kind of just happened. And I didn't expect to find it here in rehab with a bunch of other people who have problems of their own. Who would have guessed that I'd fall in love with a very delicate flower who was damaged to her breaking point. And who would have guessed that a fucked up soul like me would be able to be the sun that shines down on her, and makes her bloom. I guess rehab really isn't that bad!

When we finally got back to Springs it was eleven something going on midnight, I remember reading it on the car radio clock. Everybody was tired and moving slow getting their stuff together. I just wanted to take a shower and pass out in my bed with Candice.

"Candi are you staying with me tonight?" I asked her, to which she just cutely yawned and then smiled nodding her head in responce. So I grabbed our bags and held my hand out for her to grab, and from there we went upstairs to my room. "Did you want to shower here or did you want to go shower in your room?" She just frowned and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Noooo! I want to shower with you." She sleepily groaned into my chest.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I said in confusion and concern.

"Yes, I trust you won't hurt me. Plus I wanna go to bed." She slurred as she grabbed my hand and walked to the bathroom. I would protest but I'm way too tired to argue with her, so I just closed the door behind us and locked it. Candice was already turning on the water while I got us both towels. When I turned around she was leaning against the sink in just her bikini from earlier today, I couldn't help but smile at her. So I walked over to her and put my hands on each side of her so she couldn't escape.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked her, she just grabed the bottom of my tanktop and lifted it over my head leaving me in my bikini top. I put my hands back where they were before and she smiled and bit her lip, while she grabbed at the waistband of my jorts and unbuttoned them.

"Yea I had a blast, but I think it just might get even better." She purred

"Oh yeah!?" She shook her head yes. "And how is that?" She just wrapped her arms around my neck and began to make out with me. Damn for someone who is tired she sure does have a lot of energy. I couldn't stop my hands from wondering her body, but at the same time I didn't want to stop. But I still pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this because if I start I'm not going to stop?" I asked just to make sure.

"Positive, I've been dreaming about this since the minute I layed eyes on you." She said in a seductive voice.

"Oh yea and do you want to elaborate on what that dream was about?"I said kissing her neck and she let out a moan.

"Mmmm... Just you and me i-in the shower and y-your hands are all over m-me. Gahh Fuck you're so hott!" She spoke in a raspy voice. She is like putty in my hands right now, but I like to tease before I touch.

"Okay well what is it exactly that you want from me? I just want to make sure we are on the same page." I asked still bitting her neck. I made sure to leave a nice good sized hickey on her neck, you know just to mark what belongs to me. It only made her arch her back so now I know where her soft spot is.

"You know w-what I want."

"Maybe, but I want to hear you say it." I smirked looking her directly in the eyes.

"I want you to fuck me! I've never wanted somebody to touch me so bad like this, and your driving me crazy right now. Please!" She whinned. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. So I crashed my lips into hers, and I pick her up and placed her down on the sink counter. Now she is leaning down to kiss me, so I drug my fingers up her spine until I reached the strings of her bikini top. I then pulled away so our foreheads were against eachother and I looked in her eyes for any sign of her wanting me to stop… there wasn't one. So I began to tug on the strings until they were completely untied.

I then gently removed it from her and threw it over my shoulder. I look at her and she is looking at the floor like she was expecting me to say something mean, so I grabbed her chin with my thumb and index finger and lifted her head up.

"Stop I know what you are thinking, and I'm not going to leave you. I think you are perfect just the way you are. See I'll prove it." I spoke genuinly before I took her right nipple in my mouth, she let out a moan. I just used my tongue to flick and circle her sensitive bud. After i felt I paid enough attention the that one I switched to the other, and I licked and sucked on it until I grew tired of it. So I unlatched myself from her and attached my lips to hers in a loving passion. I want more I gotta have more of Candice.

So I let my hands wonder up and down her thighs. I'm in no rush to get to the sweet spot.

"Mmm Vic please don't tease me anymore." Candice moaned. Ugh I can't say no to her. So I just reconnected out lips and dug my fingers underneath her bottoms.

"Lift up a little bit." I said so I could remove them. I then took them and tossed them over my shoulder leaving her to be completely exposed to me. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looks to me.

I think I've made her wait long enough so I pulled her closer to me and spread her legs so I was in between them. The look in her eyes lets me know that she loves me too and its ok. So I begin to run my hands up her thighs stopping right before I get to her dripping wet center. I kiss her one more time before I insert a digit into her and slowly started to move in and out.

"Mmmm... Faster." She moaned so a picked up the pace and added another finger. "Ahhh Vic … yes!"

"You like this don't you?" She threw her head back in pleasure and let out a throaty moan.

"Yea… mmmm harder… feels. So. Good!" She panted. She sounds and looks so sexy right now. "Ahhh I'm gunna cum!" And with that I slowed my pace and pulled out only to be met with a sigh of disapproval.

"I'm not done with you yet!" I purred before I sucked her juices off my fingers in a sexy manner. "You taste so good… I want more!" And with that I gave her another breathtaking kiss before I waked away to grab a towel. Which I placed down on the floor. I then walked back over to her. "Come here beautiful!" And with that I picked her up and gently placed her down on the floor. I then straddled her legs and began to kiss a trail from her chest down to her stomach, where I left little butterfly kisses.

"Babe please stop teasing me! I need to feel you in me." She panted. I didn't want to wait anymore either so I figured I would just get to it already. So I finished kissing a trail all the way down to her now very wet center. Man I love late night snacks! So I started to lick at her wet folds. Damn she tastes good.

"Gahh... Fuck Victoria!" She panted before she grabbed at the towel below us. She must really be enjoying this because she never curses, so I momentarily stopped and looked up at her. I then took my right hand and held it up for her to suck on my fingers. God damn did she do a good job at it too, I thought I was going to cum from that feeling alone! It was probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. I got so caught up in it, I wonder what her mouth would feel like on my body? I guess that is something we will find out on another day, today it is all about Candice. I then withdrew my fingers from her mouth and inserted them into her throbbing heat as I continued to suck at her clit.

"Mmmm I'm gunna… Fuck I'm gunna cum!" Hearing that was like music to my ears. So I quickened my pace and I let out a throaty moan, that caused Candice to go over the edge with my name to roll of her tounge. When I pulled up she had her eyes closed out of pleasure.

When she finally came down from her high she smiled at me and gave me a long kiss.

"Was that as good as you dreamed?" I smirked getting her to smile.

"Even better!" She said breathlessly. I honestly really am in love with this woman, it may not look like it on the outside but on the inside its like fireworks are going off inside there.

"I love you. But we should probably get in the shower before all the hot water is gone." I suggested remembering the shower was still on, as I helped her up off the floor.

"Okay." With that she gave me a chaste kiss and got in the shower. "Well are you comming or not!" She yelled from inside the shower. I couldn't help but giggle so I finished undressing and got into the shower with her.

We weren't in the shower long because after all we did just get back from a long day at the beach. So after we both washed up, we dried off and put on our pjs and climbed into bed.

"You know today was the best early birthday present anybody has ever done for me." Candi spoke randomly.

"Good because you deserve it. You're beautiful and I would do anything for you, you're worth it." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Thank you and I think your beautiful too." She murmmered "but I'm tired lets go to bed." She said as she snuggled into me.

"Okay. I love you Candi."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was a very peaceful one well atleast it was for me. It was one of those days where you had a busy long day yesterday and all you could think about was being able to go to bed. And then when your face finally hits your pillow you just pass out. Then the next morning you don't even remember going to bed but you feel so good, calm, and relaxed like today is going to be a good day. That is how I feel right now and I almost don't want to leave my bed... I had a late night piece of candy last night so I'm not that hungry *wink wink* if you get what I'm saying. So I think I'm going to skip breakfast this morning.

…Well that was until I felt a soft set of lips press against mine. No matter how hard I try I can't not kiss her back, so I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss.

"Good morning Squishy!" She smiled poking me in my stomach.

"Morning Angel Bunny. Did you sleep well?" I asked grabbing her ass getting her to let out a light moan.

"Well I always sleep well when I sleep with you. Besides you drained me last night." She said in a seductive tone.

"Well I was only giving you what you wanted." I pouted she just kissed me again.

"And I very much enjoyed it. Thank you! But come on let's go get breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Nah I'm good I had a late night piece of candy last night so I'm not that hungry." I joked getting her to blush.

"Yea well you got to eat but I served it so I didn't get to have any. So can we please go get some food?" She pouted.

"Alright fine we can go. But I want a kiss first." She then leaned in and planted a kiss on me. After a minute we pulled apart and then headed down to the dinning hall. When we got there the guys were all down there, so we got our food and sat down with them.

"Hey guys good morning!" I smiled happily. To which they all looked up at us.

"Well you two are both in a rather good mood today." Randy pointed out.

"Well its a beautiful morning today, and we had an awesome night last night. So there is no reason to not be happy." Candice smiled before she kissed me on the cheek.

"Well I may not be the smartest of people, but I do know Candice didn't have that hickey yesterday after we came back from the shore." Alex stated pointing to the hickey I gave Candi last night. Causing us all to give him a weird look.

"Really Alex! Of all time you could have been smart you choose now to do it?" I spoke

"Yea I know right!" Candice added.

"No I'm just really observant. And I know you can't give yourself a neck hickey." He smiled.

"Yea so what happened? Because nobody just gives somebody a hickey and a couple bite marks that leads to nothing." Bobby stated Candice looked at me and her cheeks were completely red.

"Well really its none of your damn business about what happened. I don't kiss and tell." I shrugged as I began to eat my bagel. "I think the real question here is why does it look like you still have on a pair of sun glasses?" I asked pointing out that Alex must have fell asleep in the sun with sun glasses on.

"Hey its not my fault! Jamie insisted that we stay on the beach a little bit longer so she could work on her tan. Then the next thing I know I was sleep and then I feel cold water and a hand hit my face. It hurt soo bad and that is when I remembered I forgot to but sunblock on my face." Alex said matter of factly.

"I think I speak for everybody when I say we worry about you. Like sometimes I wonder if you even think before you do." Randy spoke to which we all nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Alex complained. So we all stopped making fun of him and finished eating breakfast as we discussed what we all did yesterday on the boardwalk. After we finished eating me and Candice decided to go back to my room and watch TV.

"Hey Squishy?"

"Yea Candi?"

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" She asked innocently

"Yes I do mean it. I didn't intend to fall for you but it just kinda happened. And I'm just as scared about it as you probably are. I don't exactly know what happens now, but I know I want you to go with me."

"So you don't think I'm some random girl who has to much emotional luggage?"

"Nope, yea you do have a lot of luggage but I want to help you carry it. I will always be the shoulder you can cry on."

"But Vic how do I know you won't hurt me like everybody else I let get this close to me?"

"Honestly Candi I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that I do hurt people sometimes, its not like ever set out to do it on purpose. Its just when I was eight I remember my parents were as happy as happy could get. Until one night my dad came home drunk off his ass and then they got into this really big fight. She would yell then he would yell back things were thrown then someone stormed out the house slamming the door in the process. Then my mom comes in my room and I will never forget her face when she told me to pack up my stuff because we were going to stay at my aunts for a while. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and she looked so distraught. So we ended up staying there for like two weeks, it wasn't that bad because I had my little cousin Aksana there to play with. But fast forward a month or so and they got a divorce, then about two years later I found out that they got a divorce because he cheated on my mom. So that day I promised myself I would never fall in love so I couldn't get hurt like he hurt her. And so since then Whenever somebody tried to get close I would just push them away not really knowing I hurt them. Hence why I drank so much partly. Then I came here and I met you and you made me brake my own promise." I smiled as I poked her in the stomach.

"Really did I make you break that promise?"

"Yea you just blasted a hole through my defences, killed the guards, charmed my fire breathing dragon, and walked straight into my heart and stole it." She was smiling at those words

"Really?"

"Yea and I couldn't have asked for anybody better to penetrate the Varron compound then you. But I can't forgive you for charming my dragon, everytime I see or think about you he breaths fire till no end. But when you walk away he stops untill I see you again. Like right now you can't tell but he is blowing fire and he won't stop!" I continued as I pulled her closer to me.

"Well that's too bad!" She giggled before I kissed her I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her. She is so perfect to me.

"But in all seriousness Candi I don't want to hurt you I've already let you in so now you can't get out. The real question is how do I know you won't hurt me?"

"I couldn't hurt you its just not in my nature to be mean to people. Besides if I don't want to be hurt why would I want to hurt somebody else." She said simply.

"See that is why I love you. You care about how other people's feelings. Minus when you charmed my dragon but we can just let that one go." I smiled as I kissed her on the nose.

"Thanks I promise not to charm your dragon anymore."

"Thank you. Besides your the only one who has ever seen this side of me, and I plan on keeping it that way."

* * *

**Yea I didnt plan on that happening, but it is what it is. Awe Vic so sweet. If take a nap in a fire you might not wake up! -Joz**


	18. Unexpected birthday blowout

We didn't do much the rest of the day, and we didn't do much the next morning either, but Candice did decide she wanted to go hang with her other friends, so I let her go. I'm not really one who likes to talk and gossip, which is what they do mostly. I only know this because Candi insisted I go with her atleast once. I mean yea they were pretty cool… but all they did was talk and talk about stuff I don't even know about. Like they would talk about some weird soap opera and I'm just sitting there like how about them Eagles? Then somebody said that was their favorite soccer team... And since that day I haven't went with her since. So now when she does that I just go hang with the guys or sometimes I go to the gym. I like working out I take great pride of my body that I worked so hard to get, and I will be damned if being in here makes me lose it. The gym here is a pretty good one enough to get the job done atleast. Sometimes the guys would work out with me not today though. I don't mind being alone because I like to gather my thoughts and release any pent up aggression insted of taking it out on a person. Shelby says its a good thing to do instead of beating people up.

When I got there I decided to start on the treadmill for about ten minutes. Then after that I began to stretch, you can't stretch before you warm up your body first or else it does nothing. After that I hopped on the elliptical until I didn't feel like it anymore which was maybe twenty minutes give or take a few. Then from there I did the leg press, then I did some leg curls. I then decided to take a water break before I saw the Hawaiian guard dude or as I learnt last time, via Aksana, Joe walking over to me. I don't know what he wants and I don't really want to find out, so I began to walk away from the cooler but I wasn't fast enough. I'm hot and sweaty and not really in the socializing mood none to mention I only have on a sports bra and some workout pants.

"Victoria come here girl!" He yelled. Do you ever see somebody you don't like but they think you like them, and you try to run or hide so you don't have to see them. But then they spot you and you're just like Fuck and put on a fake smile and say hi back? Well thats what is happening right now minus the fake smile and the hi. So I turned back around to face him and put my hands on my hips.

"What? I'm busy what do you want!" I spoke very impatiently

"Calm down I come in peace. I just want to know is your cousin really actually married to a chick?" I couldn't help but stare at him like he was crazy.

"No you know sometimes she just likes to go and buy herself a wedding ring and wear it and tell people she is married to one of Florida's top ten female lawyers. And then she purposefuly attracts a bunch of guys only to in the end rub it in their faces that she is happily married to her beautiful wife." I said sarcastically.

"Yea she wanted me I could tell… but then again you don't look so bad yourself." He smirked as he inched closer to me. Is this guy serious right now? I swear to cod and all fish kind I will break his nose if he touches me. "You know when you get out of here maybe we-"

"Hey babe I've been looking for you!" Candice said as she began to walk towards me. How long has she been standing there? But boy I've never been so happy to see her. "You weren't with the guys and they told me to check the gym." She spoke as she gave me a light hug, I am still sweaty.

"Yea well you found me! Why whats up beautiful?" She loves it when I call her that, I can tell by the way her eyes twinkle a little bit when I look in her eyes when I say that. Also because her cheeks turn a light shade of pink when I say it.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner now?"

"Ummm well I'm almost done here maybe like half an hour from now?" I asked

"Ok. But only if I get to watch!" She purred.

"Ok deal!" And with that I gave her a quick kiss and then turned back to Joe. "What were you saying again? I got distracted." I smirked at him only for it to turn into a glare because he was looking at Candice the same way every guy on the damn boardwalk was staring at her. Candice was wearing her Daisy Dukes and a cute floral pattern tanktop. It showed off all of her curves and damn she looks good, but only I should be looking at her like that. "Hey! Eyes up here!" I snapped as I gently pushed Candi behind me blocking his view of her. "I suggest you keep your eyes off my girl or we're going to have problems. I will personally make your life hell if you keep it up. You should probably get out of my sight before I actually break your nose this time!" I growled nobody can gawk at my girlfriend in front of me and get away with it. He then put his hands up in surrender and backed away.

"I'm sorry Toots I couldn't help it she is beautiful. She is quite the piece of eye candy you have there, now I see why Stephen always talks about her she's hott! Oh man the things I'd do to you!" He smirked. He is lucky I'm in this damn rehab center for my anger management because if we weren't I would knock that stupid grin right off his face. "Bye Candice I will see you later baby girl!" He smiled as he waved at her.

"You aren't going to see her later as long as I'm here!" I growled. He just chuckled as he left the gym.

"Victoria?" I heard Candice say softly as she gently grabed my arm but I am extremely pissed off, and I need to go before I do something crazy. And I don't want her to see me like this, so I pull away from her and storm out the doors that lead outside to the patio. I don't know why or how but he managed to get under my skin. I need to take out my anger on something, the closest thing to me is this plastic lawn chair. I don't even care right now, so I begin my brutal assult on the poor chair. I'm just pulling and stomping on it until I hear a familiar voice ring in my ears through my rage.

"Victoria stop!" Candice yells I can hear her getting closer to me and it sound like she might start crying a little bit. But I don't care I'm just blowing off steam, I can't control what I'm doing right now. Suddenly I feel someone grab me and I just violently shove them off me and they fall to the ground pretty hard. When I stop to look at who it was, all my anger turns to regret. This is when reality set in. Candice was staring up at me with a look she has never looked at me with before. She looks at me like she didn't know who I was anymore like I was some sort of monster. And there were tears in her eyes. She looks so scared and vulnerable right now and its my fault.

"God I hate you Ryan!" She sobbed

"Candi I'm so-" was all I could get out before she started to cry and then got up and ran back inside. As I watched her run I got this weird feeling in my chest. My heart feels so heavy and I... Wait a second why is there water coming from my eyes? This hasn't ever happend to me before... Whatever this feeling is I don't like it. I would chase after her but I've watched enough chick flicks to know when a girl runs off like that just give her time to cool off, hell I need time to cool off myself. So I just took a seat on one of the other chairs and just sat there before they came and got me.

I was only sitting there for five minutes before the guards came for me and put me in solitary. I didn't bother fighting them when they cuffed my left hand to the bed. All I care about is Candice and what she is doing right now, I hope she is ok. All I can do is just sit here and let the water fall from my eyes. At the same time I can't help but wonder why did she call me Ryan?

"So do you want to go ahead and explain what happened before you brutally murdered the poor chair?" Asked Dr. Shelby.

"What happened is that jackass guard of yours caused me to make my beautiful cry!" I stated

"What do you mean?"

"That fucker provoked me. He was checking out my girl and that type of nonsence doesn't settle to well with me. I'm letting you know this now if he slight as looks at me or Candice funny I might accidentally break his nose." I state blankly. "So maybe you should move him to the far side of the building or fire him. I really don't care but if you don't mind I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Ok well I will go talk to him." And with that he left closing the door behind him. I honestly don't like this feeling I feel not knowing if she is ok or not, and the worst part is I probably won't know until tomorrow morning. Is this what it feels like to be heartbroken? Because damn this sucks, and it makes it hurt even worse to realize that I broke my promise to never hurt her. And I hurt her and the best part is tomorrow is her birthday and I fucked it up. The tought of her possibly hating me makes my heart hurt even more and my eyes rain even more than before. I can't sleep not knowing if she is ok or not, looks like it is going to be a sleepless night for me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was a very dull one not having Candice wake up next to me on her special day. I just want to see her, but I'm chained to this stupid bed and starving. It is breakfast time around here and usually by this time they would have sent someone to bring me breakfast. I hope its Candice because I need to talk to her. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey are you up?" Asked Jamie as she came through the door with food on it.

"Its not like I was ever sleep." I stated as she put the tray on the table and pushed it towards me. She then began to put the cream cheese on my bagel. After a minute or two of sitting in silence I had to ask. "Is she ok?" She let out a sigh and looked at me.

"You know she has been crying nonstop since yesterday. I'm pretty sure she cried every tear she could Randy just got her to stop a few hours ago. She is really beat up about this Vic." She said lightly.

"I know but you gotta believe me I didn't mean to knock her down I though it was somebody else. I would never intentionaly hurt her I love her too much to do that." I said as I shed a tear I really don't care if Jamie sees me crying she doesn't understand what I'm going through right now.

"Well I can tell because you are susposed to be Mrs. Rough-and-tough who doesn't cry but yet a little 125lb. brunette girl managed to make you cry without even saying or touching you. But you shouldn't be trying to explain yourself to me. The one you should be explaining to is Candice." She reasoned.

"You know for someone who acts like a total bitch you aren't that bad of a person." I chuckled.

"Thanks anyways what happened before you murdered the chair?" She asked. I have nothing else to do right now so I explained to her what happened.

...

"And then when I looked at her she stared back at me like she didn't know who I was anymore and like I was some kind of monster. And she has never looked at me like that. She looked so scared, I think I might have sparked something in her that made her look at me like that but the part I don't get is she says I hate you Ryan. Who is Ryan?" I spoke honestly. "And the best part is today is her birthday."

"Yea well its only eight so you have about sixteen hours left to make it right and give her a great birthday. Because I have the key that you need to be free." She smiled as she pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and dangled them in my face.

"WTF! No you decide to tell me that! What are you waiting for unlock me!" I demanded.

"On one condition."

"Ok ok what is it?"

"You have to put in a good word for me to Randy."

"Ok fine whatever. Now give me the key."

"And!"

"Annd?!"

"And no more rude comments towards me." She smiled

"Ok I promise. Now can you please unlock me?" I begged.

"Kay!" She smiled and then unlocked the cuff. "Now go get your girl!" And with that I took off to the elevator in search of my Angel Bunny. When I got there I automatically decided to check her room, but she wasn't in there so I check just about every other room on our floor. I geuss she must have went to breakfast so I just decided to head back to my room.

When I walked in there I saw Randy sitting on my bed looking at the floor, but Candice was nowhere in sight. And he is covered in what looks to be blood but I'm hoping it's cranberry juice. Please let it be cranberry juice.

"Where is she?" I question and he looks up at me but doesn't say anything he just looks back down. Something is wrong I can feel it. So I ask him again. "This isn't funny Randall where is Candice I need to talk to her it is very important."

"I'm sorry Vic it was all my fault." He murmered

"No what are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have left her alone. She said she was ok." He said weakly

"No no where is she?"

"I was only gone for less then ten minutes. And I don't even know where she got it from." My heart is beating really fast at this point I don't think I could sleep at night knowing she did something drastic.

"She's ok right? Please tell me she is ok." I beg and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"When I found her blood was everywhere and I've never seen her look so pale. I picked her up and she wasn't moving she was still alive but barely breathing." He murmered I can tell he is trying not to cry because Candi is his friend too.

"Randy look at me please!" I demanded and he looked up. "Did she try to..." I spoke not really being able to stomach the fact that she would do something like that. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know for sure. Doctor said that might have been the case." It was at this moment that I realized that I caused her to do this. This is my fault if I wouldn't have gotten so mad and knocked her over she would probably be here with me celebrating her birthday. I have to see her I have to make sure she is ok.

"Where did they take her?"

"To the hospital part in the west wing. But it doesn't matter we can't go over there-"

"Like hell I can't that is my girlfriend over there for Christ sake! I fucking love her and she could be dead for all I know! I'm going over there are you coming with me or no?"

"Yea she is like my little sister." He said as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Ok but you need to change I'm not going to walk around with you covered in my girlfriend's blood." I spoke honestly.

"Ok let me change first and then we can go." He said as he headed to his room and then changed his clothes. Then after that we left to go find my Beautiful.

* * *

**Oh no! Candi why would she do that?! OMG Vic might be heartbroken. Most importantly who the hell is Ryan?! 626=Stitch -Joz**


	19. Not so sad Birthday

The whole walk over there I couldn't gather my thoughts I was a mess. Not that it was noticeable but on the inside my heart was beating so fast the one person I ever actually fell in love with is in intensive care and its my fault. God I hope she is ok I won't be able to live with myself if she does... I don't even want to think about that because she will be ok. I know she will she can't do that to me it wouldn't be fair.

We finally got to the medical ward and we walked up to the reception desk.

"Let me do the talking." Randy whispered to me before we fully approached the desk. There was a young brunette female in maybe her twenties sitting there. "Well hello ma'am you look rather nice today. Umm my sister was just sent here about maybe fourty minutes ago from I think the other side of the building. I'm her brother and that over there is her girlfriend, they gave us a call about what happened and we rushed over her as fast as we could. We would like to know if there is any way you could tell us how she is doing right now?" He said smoothly I swear at the rate he is going he probably could get her to somehow release us out of here earlier then we should. She is blushing like crazy... It has to be his blue eyes because he is a total jackass.

"Umm ok and what is her name sir?" She blushed

"Randy you can call me Randy and her name is Candice Beckman." He smiled politely.

"Oh yea she is right here. She is doing ok they already bandaged her up they are in the middle of giving her a blood transfusion because she lost a lot of of blood. She isn't awake up yet. But the next couple of hours are very important because we have to wait and see if her body will accept the new blood." She spoke.

"Ok thank you. When do you think we would be able to see her? Because well look at her" he said nodding his head towards me. "She is a mess she really loves my sister and to be honest we both couldn't deal if we lost her."

"Umm… I'm not entirely sure but it shouldn't be long. You both are welcome to sit in the waiting room over there if you like." She spoke pointing towards the waiting room.

"Thank you for your help…"

"Brooke."

"Brooke. That is a beautiful name, but thanks again." He smiled before he grabed my arm and lead me to the chairs in the waiting room. "Its going to be ok Vic she is fine we just have to wait." He spoke

"Randy what am I suspose to say to her when she wakes up? Do you think she even wants anything to do with me anymore?" I asked softly.

"I dunno, but its Candice we are talking about here. She is perhaps the kindest most sweetest girl I have ever met. There is no doubt in my mind that she will forgive you. Just tell her what you feel in your heart and that is all I can really tell you. But I know she will because you know how sometimes me and Candice would go eat breakfast or lunch without you?"

"Yea but what does that have to do with anything?"

"About sixty percent of the time she talks about you. Guess what Vic and I talked about last night? Vic told me the funniest story yesterday! Do you think Vic would like it if I curled my hair?" He mimicked in a girly voice "The whole entire time it's Victoria did this, Victoria did that! If that doesn't scream love to you then that means you made me listen to her go on and on about you for no reason." He whinned I couldn't help but laugh at him. I guess she really does love me like I love her.

"Does she really?"

"Yea ever since you two started to hang out together."

"Yea but I think I really hurt her this time. The look in her eyes looked like she was scared of me like I was some sort of monster. I don't know what I would do if she doesn't forgive me."

"Would you stop that! It's not like you did it on purpose it was an accident. So she has to forgive you." I guess he has a point I have no choice but to believe him. So we just sat and waited to see Candice.

We were probably sitting there for about two hours its almost noon.

"Hey umm you two can see her now she isn't up yet but she is steady now." Spoke Brooke as she stood in front of us. So we got up and followed her. We followed her down the hall and around the corner until we stopped infront of a door. "She is in there just don't be too loud and wake her, she needs her rest. If you need anything just give me a holler or push the nurse button."

"Ok thank you." I said quietly. She then walked away and I turned to Randy and he looked like he was getting himself together. I then turned back to the door and took a deep breath before I opened the door. The lights were off, but there was a little bit of light shining in from the window. It lit the room enough for me to see my Candice laying on the bed, she had wires and tubes sticking into her arm and hand. Both of her arms are covered in bandages from her wrist all the way up to her elbows. I can't help but start to cry a little bit it hurts to see the person I love hooked up to all these machines. So I walked over to the side of the bed and grabed her hand, they were so cold.

"Do you think she can hear us?" I asked Randy softly as he sat down next to me.

"I dunno maybe." He shrugged

"Hey Candice. Its me Victoria and Randy is here too, and we just wanted to say Happy Birthday to you. I know how much you were looking forward to today. And it's only half past noon, so the faster you wake up the more we can celebrate your special day." I spoke softly to her I didn't dare let go of her hand. I don't exactly know how long it will take before she wakes up but I will sit here all day if I have too. After all that has happened she doesn't deserve to be alone today especially on her birthday. Nobody deserves to be alone on their birthday. We eventually decided to turn the TV on but put the volume on low.

We just sat and waited and waited but nothing. It's about three o'clock now and we were both starving. So we figured we both would go get lunch and then come back. By the time we finished eating Randy had to go to his one on one so I ended up going by myself. Not with out getting Chester first because… well it only feels right that I did. When I got back to her room she was still laying in the same position she was in when I left. I feel guilty like I ruined her birthday because I let my anger get the best of me. I will make it up to her one of these days soon, but for now I just want her to feel safe. So I climbed into bed with her and pulled her into my embrace, I made it my point to hold her as close as possiable. And I promise to not let my anger get the best of me when it comes to protecting Candice. This is what I'm use too Candice snuggled into me right before I fall asleep… which I actually did fall asleep this time.

I'm not exactly sure how long I was sleep but I felt her start to move around. It was one of those things where you're sleep but some how you can hear what people are saying and doing around you but you don't wake up. That is what happened and I heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry Vic." It was so faint but it meant so much to me so instead of saying something I just tightened my grip around her hips, and she just cuddled into my embrace even more. When I woke up it was almost five, and I woke up to Candice stareing up at me.

"Happy birthday Beautiful!" I smiled before I kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." She murmered with a slight smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Ok I guess."

"You know you really scared me. I really thought I was going to loose you, I'm so sorry Candi I didn't mean to do that." I said honestly. "Just promise me you won't cut yourself anymore because I love you and I don't like seeing you like this. You are to good to intentionaly cause harm to yourself. Do you know after you ran I couldn't stop thinking about you I was so worried I couldn't sleep, I love you so much you don't even know." I lightly cried. She just snuggled into me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened I guess it was just my usual reaction from when that use to happen. I promise not to do it again. But thank you for standing up to him for me." She said innocently.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Candi I was just so mad, the way he was looking at you I guess I got a little over protective. You don't deserve to have people tell you things like that."

"And you know what I don't mind you being over protective of me it lets me know you love me and you care about me. Nobody has ever stood up for me like that, so really thank you." She smiled. God I'm so happy she is ok I still want to know why she called me Ryan I think this Ryan person might have to do with why Candi is the way she is. But I'm not going to push her on it I will let her tell me on her own.

"I'm sorry you can't exactly enjoy your birthday like you planed but if it makes you feel better I don't plan on leaveing you until you get better."

"It was nothing you could have prevented. And I will be perfectly content with you holding me. But I'm actually kind of hungry. I haven't ate since lunch yesterday."

"No problem your wish is my command. Will you be ok if I go right quick to get us something to eat?" I asked cautiosly. I'm scared that if I leave her alone she might do something crazy again, I don't think I could handle something like that again.

"Yea I will be ok I promise. I have Chester see!" She said as she grabbed him and showed him to me. "I will be right here when you come back." She lightly smiled. She is so cute I couldn't help but to smile and kiss her.

"Ok did you want any thing in specific?" I asked as I let her go and got out the bed.

"Surprise me!"

"Ok. I love you I will be right back okay?" I spoke as I leaned over and kissed her

"Ok and I will be right here when you get back."

"Kay." I kissed her one last time before I left. Lucky for me I convinced the staff who work in the cafeteria to bake a little cake for Candice's birthday yesterday so it could be somewhat of a cool birthday. I know I'm going soft, I don't know what Candi is doing to me but I kind of just want to do what ever it takes to make her happy. So I headed to find Randy to tell him the good news. He was with the rest of our group since it was Thursday and they were finishing up group therapy.

"Hey guys… she's up now. So I was thinking we could go pick up the cake and sing happy birthday to her. Its the least we could do since she missed more then half of today." I spoke hopefully everybody just stopped and looked at Bayley.

"Oh alright. Lets go visit Candi!" She smiled. We all then headed down to the cafeteria and picked up some plates, forks, napkins, cups, juice, and the cake. I wasn't entirely sure what kind of cake she liked to best so I just got a confetti cake. We decided to leave the knife behind and just use a spatula to cut the cake, for obvious reasons. Then from there we headed back to see Candice. I told them all to wait outside and I will get them. So I went in to see if she was still up.

"Hey beautiful I'm back!" I smiled.

"Well I can see but ummm... You don't have any food." She said slowly.

"I decided you could just have me to eat!" I joked and she just blushed. "I'm kidding I got you something even… well not better than me but good enough. Wait here." I then went to the door and took the cake from Bobby which they already lit the candles on and then I walked back in and they followed me. We all sang as we walked in.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Candice, happy birthday to you!" As we all sang to her she had the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face as we walked over towards her. I then sat the cake on the bed table and pushed it in front of her.

"Make a wish Candi!" I smiled.

"Awe you guys!" She grinned before she closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then blew out the candles. Then we all clapped.

"All right who wants some cake?!" Bayley exclaimed getting everybody to turn their attention to her. I then sat on the bed facing Candi.

"Did you do all this for me?" She asked I just nodded my head yes.

"Yea since you couldn't go to the party I decided to bring the party to you!" I smiled. She just smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Thanks. You know you are my favorite person?"

"Ha baby I know!" I smirked which earned me another kiss. "But come on let's eat some cake." I suggested as she let me go and then they handed us both a piece of cake. We basically had a little party in there. Everybody was just vibing and hanging out until we had to go at midnight.

"Thank you all for coming to visit me I really appreciated it!" Candice said cheerily.

"You don't have to thank us we wanted to come visit you." Bobby spoke

"Yea we are all just one big happy fucked up family." Jamie added.

"Yea you are our sister and girlfriend for one of us and we can't be a family without you." Randy spoke.

"So we stick together even through the darkest nights and brightest days. So we had to come make sure you were ok!" Alex declared.

"And we all love you!" I finished before we did a group hug. After that they all left. "Alright babe I will see you in an hour or two." I said before I kissed her, she then gave me a questioning look.

"But that is way past curfew."

"Oh chill out I can't sleep without my Angel Bunny. Besides I'm not going to get caught I basically can go anywhere I want in this place without getting caught. Yea I snuck out a lot in high school." I said nonschlantly.

"Ok if you say so. See you in an hour or two I'll be waiting!"

"Good lets just hope I don't fall asleep." I smirked

"You better not fall asleep with out me!" She scolded playfully

"Ok I will try for you. I should probably go before they tranqulize me again." I spoke

"Ok… I'm gunna miss you." She pouted innocently.

"I know I'm going to miss you too beautiful, but I don't make the rules around here. I will be back within the next two hours I promise." I said as I kissed her nose getting her to giggle.

"Ok well hurry back."

"I will try." I then kissed her again and got up to leave. "I love you." She just smiled and used her hands to make a heart and then pointed at me with a wink. I couldn't help but smile at her she is so cute sometimes. I don't feel so guilty anymore now that I know she had a pretty good birthday. I wish yesterday would have never happened because I would have rocked her world again tonight, to show her how much she means to me. I guess that is just going to have postponed for another night when Candi is one hundred percent better.

* * *

**Well its good to know Candi is ok, and Vic made sure her Birthday wasn't a total blowout. Awe everybody came to see her also. **

**I'm not in a good mood today… if any of you guys watched Raw last night and you have read my stories long enough to know that I have an obsession with Aksana you would know why I'm upset… like why would they breakup Foxsana? I didn't like that Aksana wasn't ready for that. -_- ~Joz **


	20. Birthday present

After I left from Candi's room I went back to my room. I couldn't help the smile on my face, today turned out to be better then how it started. I'm just happy Candice is ok I wouldn't be sitting in my bed if she wasn't I'd be wherever she is. I just wish yesterday never happened, and I wish I didn't let what he said get to me because then Candi would have had an awesome birthday just like she planned and she would be here in my bed with me. But it's not possiable to go back in time yet so I gotta let what happened in the past stay in the past. So for now I'm just going to sit and watch TV for a while until I feel tired and then I will go and get my Candi.

I settled for watching Honey Boo Boo. Damn that show is funny for no reason. I instantly feel better about my life when I watch that show… but then again I kind of want to join their family. Most of the stuff they do looks so fun. I got so caught up in the show that I almost forgot my promise to Candi. About an hour and a half past so I should be good to go because ideally everybody should be asleep by now. So I put on my slippers and left headed to the stairs, the elevators have cameras in there too. I was doing so good until I ran into Ginger Snap who was going down the steps. I tried my best to not make eye contact… but I guess its hard to forget someone who almost breaks your nose one day then kisses like nothing another.

"What are you doing here lass its way past curfew?" He said looking down at me. He was a few steps above me.

"Well Gingie by the looks of it I believe I'm minding my own buisness." I spoke nonschlantly as he walked closer to me.

"You know you shouldn't sass me especially since it is past curfew and that means I can either drug you or tase you."

"Well theoretically this little altercation here never happened." I suggested as I kept walking up the steps. To which he grabed me by the arm and spun me to face him.

"You know I'm getting real tired of yer atittude." He spoke rather annoyed.

"Ok well that isn't my problem. So let me go and you won't have to deal with it anymore." I replied simply. I'm tired and I just want to cuddle with my angel bunny, he is wasting my time right now.

"Ever since you got here you have managed to ruin everything I loved about working here. First ya almost break me nose, then ya start to hang out with Candice. Which by the way me and her were the bestest of pals until ya came and took her from me. Then the next-"

"Ok stop! Pause! Really is this what all this about? Do you realy honestly think MY Candice even liked you like that? Because…" When I said my Candice there was this look in his eye I'm not exactly sure what it was. But it seems to me that somebody might be a little bit jealous. "Oh man! No way I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Candice. That's so cute ole Ginger Snap has a crush on my girlfriend. Too bad she's taken though, sucks to suck for you." I smirked.

"What are you talking about? That's crazy we aren't allowed to have relationships with the patients so why would I have a crush on Candice?" He smirked back.

"Well I dunno but that doesn't stop you from checking her out. Because I know I can't help myself when it comes to her. I see the way you eye fuck her when she walks past you. You aren't low I see what you do. And come on who could resist Candice with her beautiful long black hair, the way she sways her hips as she walks. Oh and who could forget her delicious curvy body. And your telling me yo don't want to get your hands on her?"

"I've had enough of you!" He said firmly as he pulled one of the needles, but I'm not scared of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I sang. " I mean well you could but how will it make you look? Me and you in an empty stairwell and I just so happened to be drugged out cold. When I don't remember comming here because I fell asleep in my bed. And you are pretty strong or atleast strong enough for you to drug me and drag me into the stairwell at a very late hour, add to the fact my thighs are killing me… almost like I just had sex with a very angry guy against my will. And it's way past my curfew and its only you and I here right now Ginger. Who do you think they are going to believe me or you?" I smiled out thinking him. He just glared at me and put the needle away. "Yea thats what I thought!"

"Next time. Just you wait!" He warned as I turned on my heels and started back up the stairs.

"Ohhh I'm so scared! The over mutated Carrot Top is going to get me! Ahhh I better run!" I joked pretending to be scared. I than switched back to my normal voice. "Great I can't wait to see what you are going to do. But until then I promise to kiss and make sweet passionate love to Candice, you know because you can't!" I purred before I went through the doors that lead to the floor I needed to be on. It's so fun to out smart people. I than stealthily made it to Candice's room.

"Hey beautiful! You didn't forget about me did you?" I playfully questioned as I walked over to her.

"No but I was beginning to think you fell asleep without me." She smiled.

"No I was watching Honey Boo Boo. That and I had a slight conversation with Ginger Snap on my way here." I spoke as I climbed into bed with her and pulled her into me.

"You didn't do anything crazy did you?"

"No I think I fucked up your birthday enough already." I shrugged to which she put her hand on my cheek and looked me in the eye.

"No. You didn't mess up my birthday, it wasn't your fault. All you did was protect me, besides you made it up to me by bringing the party to me. And now I get to snuggle with the hottest chick here." She smiled. Its good to know that she forgives me. I just leaned down and kissed her with all I had.

"Well then I guess today wasn't all that bad huh?" I joked

"Not at all!" She grinned before I kissed her again.

"You know I don't think a day could go by where I can keep myself from thinking about you. I just love putting my hands all over you I can't control myself." I purred she just smirked and but my hands on her butt.

"Well you know I think about you a lot too… but you can touch me where ever you please. And I think now is a great time to do so…" she said in a very seductive tone. I hate it when she does that it makes me weak.

"Oh really?!"

"Yea. Well I'm mean after all it is my birthday still the Sun didn't come up yet, and we have nothing but time… Besides what I really want for my birthday is another mindblowing orgasm given to me by my sexy girlfriend, and its just you and me here right now…" She trailed off as she began to place soft kisses on my neck.

"Oh I know, but I don't think you want to go there." I warned.

"Oh and what makes you so sure?"

"Well for starters you aren't 100% better yet." I managed to get out as she started to bite at my neck. "Second I'm pretty tired and I know you are too."

"Well you aren't 100% either, and if I was that tired don't you think I would be sleep right now?" She reasoned. She has a good point. I do kind of owe it to her after the events of yesterday, and I'm still pretty mad about what happened then and about ten minutes ago. But I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is, but she doesn't seem to care one bit. Ehh I have nothing to lose so I grabed her by the hips and laid her on her back and climbed on top in one quick motion. At the same time when I did that the heart monitor started to beep a little bit faster.

"Jeeze Candi I barely even touched you yet!" I chuckled, she just smiled and blushed. "You know I think you look extremely sexy when you blush." When I finished that the monitor skipped a beat. Oh man this is going to be fun.

"Well what do you expect I think you're so hott. Everything you do is just..." She didn't have to finish because her heart finished it for her because it sped up. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You know that monitor is going to get you into some trouble?"

"How so?"

"Now I can tell what you like and don't like. I am going to torture you as long as that thing keeps beeping this fast… or atleast until you beg for it." I purred and it only made her heart skip a beat.

"Fine by me!" She smirked. You would think she wouldn't provoke me being I have the upper hand here. I'm starting to think she likes being teased, good thing I like to tease. So I attach my lips to hers in a passionate manner as my hands roam her body. I then removed my lips from hers and then looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Candi and nobody is going to take you away from me as long as we are together. I promise I won't let those stupid men touch you ever again." I admitted and she just pulled me in for another kiss. And I can hear the heart monitor speeding up.

"Good because I don't want anybody else I just want you and only you. I want you to take me Victoria. You are the only person I trust on this level." I honestly never thought coming to rehab would lead to me falling in love, with a broken flower. And I never ever would have thought I would fall in love at all but something about Candice makes me weak. I love it but I hate it at the same time. I seriously love this woman and I know she loves me too… but now that I think about it I don't think she ever said it back to me… I can see it in her eyes but she never said it out loud to me. No maybe I'm just imagining things.

"I don't want anybody else but you either. I love you and only you."

"Prove it. I want you to show me how much you love me." She purred. So I attached my lips to hers more lovingly. I then began to place butterfly kisses along her chin down to her neck where my other love bite is and I bit in the same place. Which earned me a soft moan as she arched her back.

"Sit up so we can get rid of this shirt you have on." I huskily whispered in her ear. As I sat back and looked at her. I then remembered that those stupid wires are going to get in the way. "Actually no the wires are going to get in the way. Nothing I can't fix myself." So I just grab the collar and rip her shirt right down the middle good thing it was just a flimsy t-shirt. "I hope that wasn't your favorite shirt."

"Nope, it wasn't even mine Stephen let me have it a while ago." She shrugged. Ugh just the mention of his name makes me mad let alone the fact she was wearing on of his shirts. If anything it made me even more upset. I don't want to think about it anymore. I have to make sure she knows who she belongs to. I then attached my lips to hers again.

"You're mine and nobody can have you. You and your beautiful body belong to me.!" I then reached behind her and unhooked her bra then I realized that the wires will also get in the way of me taking that off also. "Damn it these God damn wires are in the way!"I groaned. As Candi just giggled at me

"Hey it isn't that serious… I'm already wet for you I just need you to do something about it." She purred. That was like music to my ears. That's what I love about her she doesn't always like to play around she just speaks what is on her mind and gets down to business. So I kissed her again before I started to trail kisses down to her neck, down between her cleavage and down to her stomach. She is enjoying this because her heartbeat is beeping at like 110 per minute according to the monitor… but I can make it go faster. So I slowly remove her shorts she was wearing to reveal her red and black polka-dot panties. I couldn't help but smile as I moved up to kiss her.

"Mmmmm red and black. How'd you know they were my favorite color?" She just smiled and wraped her arms around my neck.

"I know every thing about my Squishy!" She smirked before we began to kiss again. As we did that I let my right hand explore her stomach until I found the waistband of her panties, and slowly creeped my hand underneath it. Oh man she must have been wanting this for a while because she is so wet, she wasn't lying when she said she was ready. So I dipped one of my fingers in between her lips, yea she really is soaked. She let out a deep moan into our kiss, I decide to add another finger then started to rub at her clit getting her to pull away from the kiss and let out a groan of pleasure.

"Oh fuck Victoria!" She moaned out loud and arched her back off the bed. "Mmm harder!" I began to rub harder at her clit and she is in total bliss right now.

"Candice." I asked firmly and she just moaned in reply. "Open your eyes please." She opened her eyes and looked me in the eyes. At that moment I leaned in and kissed her to silent the loud groan this will come, as I slide my fingers down into her love canal. Just like I expected she let out a very deep moan into my mouth. She also grabbed onto my right arm as I slowly started to move my fingers in and out of her dripping wet core.

"Ugh God... Yes more!" I can't say no to the birthday girl so I added another finger and quickened my pace. At this point the monitor was beating so fast it almost sounded like continuos beep. But I think I can get it to go a little bit faster. With that in mind I used my thumb to rub at her clit whilst I kept the same pace. "Holy Fuck… That. Feels. So. Good!" She moaned. I then began to nibble at her neck.

"What do you want Candice? Tell me." I purred in her ear.

"I want you... to let me cum!" She said breathlessly.

"Then cum." I spoke and a bite to the neck right below her pulse point was all it took for her to cum on my fingers. When I looked at her I swear I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. That heart monitor was beeping crazy fast almost 130 per minute. Her grip on my arm tightened to where I'm pretty sure her nails broke the skin, but I don't mind it is a reminder of how good I really am. After a minute her heart rate started to slow down. "Hey are you ok?" I whispered. She just slowly turned to face me smiled and nodded her head. I love how cute she looks after she has an orgasm from me, so I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"That was the best birthday present ever. Thank you!" She half smiled.

"Hey your my Angel bunny and I will do anything to make you happy."

"Well can you do me a favor and rip the rest of this shirt off me? I don't want to have to explain how it got ripped down the middle."

"Anything for you my love." I said before I gently ripped the sleeves so I could just slide it from underneath her. I just threw it in the corner somewhere I'm going to cut it up and throw it out tomorrow.

"Thanks now can you take your shirt off please. I want to listen to your heartbeat as I fall asleep." I didn't bother to question her so I just took off my shirt and threw it to the side.

"Better?"

"Yup!" She grinned before she layed her head down right over my heart.

"Goodnight Candi."

"Goodnight Squishy."

* * *

**Haha oh Victoria she must really not like Stephen/Sheamus which ever you prefer. Awe Candi and Vic are so cute. **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in like a week I'm just heartbroken about them letting my Aksana go. I didn't forget about my stories or anything I couldnt stop in the middle off a story… you guys make me want to keep writing. So basically thank you for reading my stories**

**I love you all! Seriously you all mean a lot to me. Fun Dip is fun -Joz**


	21. Matchmaker

The next morning was very peaceful to me, Candi is sound asleep on my chest. She is so cute when she sleeps I could watch her sleep all day… ok maybe not all day because that would be weird to some degree. But it is almost six am. And I have to go because this is when the nurses make their rounds and check on the patients up here. Technically I shouldn't be here right now because I am susposed to be down in my room. And I don't want to just dissapear and worry her so I have to wake her up.

"Candi babe get up." I whispered into her ear as I gently tickled her sides. She just let out a groan. "Come on babe get up for a minute."

"No, I'm sleeping. Stop!" She murmered. As she draped her left arm over my stomach and pulled herself closer. "Shhh!"

"Candice its only for a second I gotta go." I explained as I slowly started to sit up.

"No why can't you stay? I need my Squishy so I can sleep." She whinned

"I know but the nurses are going to be making their rounds soon and I'm not even susposed to be here. And you don't want me to get in trouble and then I can't come see you." I reasoned.

"Yea I don't want you to get in trouble." She said with a hint of sadness as I got out the bed.

"I will be back soon I promise, plus I gotta clean my love wounds you gave me last night." I smirked as I pointed to my right arm where she dug her nails into my arm when she came last night. She just smiled blushed and covered her head under the blanket. She is so cute when she does stuff like that I love her so much. "Candi come here." I cooed as I slowly removed the covers from over her head. Then I sat down in the bed next to her. "Look at me please." She looked up at me blushing like crazy. "Don't be ashamed of this. Its just a little reminder of how much you love me and I love you for giving it to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I grabed on that tight." I just leaned in and kissed her.

"Don't apologize for this. This is a good thing because that means that I can have complete and total control of your body, and now you know that nobody can rock your body better then I can." I spoke as I interlaced my hand with hers. "Now you really are mine Candice."

"I… I love you Vic." She blurted out. Finally she said it. But for some reason she looks really scared, and voulnerable.

"I love you too Candi… but whats with the long face?" She just looked down and played with my hand.

"Its just that the last time I said that I got hurt in the end. And I just don't want to get hurt again." I hate seeing her like that.

"Candi you know I could never hurt you. I don't know who hurt you in the past, but I promise to not hurt you. You've already seen and know too much about me for me to let you go. See you already left your mark on me." I smirked pointing to the hickey she gave to me last night and her nail marks on my arm.

"I know you tell me all the time. And now I feel like I can say it back I Love You Victoria. I Love You! I Love You! I Love You!" She smiled I couldn't help but to smile to. Before I had a chance to think about it I pounced on Candice and quickly attached my lips to hers in a passionate way. Those three words have never sounded so sweet since they came from the lips of an angel.

"Damn it Candice I love you! But I really gotta go now before I get caught." She just pressed her lips to mine again. "No Candi really I gotta go I will be back later I promise." I spoke as I got off of her and got to my feet.

"When are you going to come back?" She asked as I put my shirt back on.

"I dunno soon, maybe sometime during breakfast."

"Ok well I will be waiting. Can I have another kiss before you go?" I just smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Ok bye I Love You!"

"I Love You too Squishy!" I heard her say before I left her room and made a mad dash for the steps. Its quite the distance from Candi's room back to mine, but after this morning I don't mind running back and forth to see her. It only took me about three or four minutes to get back to my room.

When I got in there it was just the right temperature to start. Not to hot, but not to cold it was right in the middle just how I like it. The curtians were closed so it was dark, and I am super tired still from yesterday. Then to top it all of my girlfriend just told me she loved me. If that doesn't scream great day I don't know what does, but I can tell you it will continue right after I take a nap… or horizontal life pause as I like to call them. As soon as my face hit the pillow I fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I was sleep but I can tell you that it was a very good nap.

It was about eleven when I woke up. That means I missed breakfast and I am starving. All I gotta say is thank God we are allowed to use the vending machines. So after I grabbed my wallet I headed off to get something from the machines.

"Oh there you are, where were you last night?" Asked Randy as he had on a stupid smirk.

"Where do you think I was?" I said sarcastically.

"I have my suspicions."

"Ok well while you figure that out, I'm going to go terrorize the vending machines for food." I spoke as I began to start walking towards the vending machines. Randy just followed behind me.

"Well judgeing by that huge hickey you have there… and the fact that you usually go to bed with Candice I assume you stayed the night with her didn't you?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You guess correctly want a cookie?" I spoke nonschlantly as I use my right hand to put in the money.

"Hey what happened to your arm? It looks like somebody… grabed on.. really tight. You didn't!?" He said with a cocky smirk. All I could do was smile from ear to ear. "You gave Candice a little secret birthday present didn't you!?"

"Hell yea I did! She is my Angel and who am I to say no to my beautiful on her birthday. I'm just that good she left her mark on me." I grinned as I grabbed my food out the bottem of the machine. "Besides I can't control myself when she starts getting all seductive and gives me hickeys." I shrugged. Its true I really can't control myself or my hands around Candice, and she knows I can't too. I hate that she knows that, but I love when she uses it to her advantage.

"Oh damn Vic I didn't know you two just didn't give a fuck. Maybe next time you could give me a call and we can all party." I just gave him a look

"That's cute Randal, but it's more of a two people party capacity so you can't come." I spoke as I started to walk away and he followed. "Oh and before I forget you know Jamie has a thing for you?"

"Really? Our Jamie?" He asked surprised.

"Yea."

"The brunette blonde?"

"Yes its the only one I know here. Unless you know another one here." I shrugged as we both got on the elevator. From there we headed to the Rec room.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Yesterday morning when she freed me from the restraints she made me promise to put in a good word for her to you. So you should probably go talk to her or something."

"Really you think so? I mean I don't want to do anything to make things awkward." He spoke with a hint of hope.

"Well first things first do you like her?"

"Yea I think she seems ok."

"No fool! I mean like hey I think she would make a great stepmother for my daughter, and I want her for my own." I specified. He took a moment to think.

"Well I mean I think Alanna would like her. And I do think she is pretty." He said.

"Ok good. Then that means you have to go talk to her. Or do whatever the hell it is you do when you hit on chicks. Just remember that she isn't some random chick at a bar, because if you fuck up it will get really awkward."

"Well what am I suspose to say? I haven't tried to start a relationship since I met Sam."

"Ok well the computers are back there so you better Google it or something." I laughed and he just stared at me. "I'm kidding jeeze none of you people can take a joke around here. Umm… here just do what Candi did to me, see if she wants to take a cooking class with you or do yoga together and just make it your thing you guys do together every week. Start today and ask her if she wants to see a movie together with you. And just be yourself…well not your whole self because you're an asshole, but enough to get her to like you." It might be a slow process but it works. If it worked for me and Candi I'm sure it will work for Randy and Jamie.

"Yea but what if it doesn't work?"

"Well we won't know unless you try." As if right on que Jamie walked in. "Oh look here she comes now. Jamie hey over here!" I yelled to her and she walked over to us.

"Hey Vic! Hi Rand! Umm Vic hows Candice?" She asked politely

"She's doing great thanks for asking?" I smiled

"Well she was my roomie before you took her from me so she is like my sister." She smiled

"Well I can't help she fell for my bad girl ways." I chuckled getting both of them to laugh with me.

"Anyways what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much just about how I was going to see if they could let Candi go the movie with me tonight."

"Awe thats so sweet!" She cooed

"Yea Rans was thinking about going too right Randy." I smiled pointing at him. Alright Randy I set you up don't fuck it up, just ask her.

"Umm yea… you should come with us." With you stupid! I gave him a swift elbow to the rib. "Erm I mean me. You should go with me." She just smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Umm yea I'm free tonight." She answered.

"Great so its a date! Anyway here have my seat Jamie, I have to go check in on my Candi. But you two stay here and talk, really get to know eachother." I spoke as I got up. "I will see you guys later and hopefully Candice will be with me."

"Yea we hope so too. Tell her we said hi." Randy spoke.

"Ok will do. Bye." And with that I went up to find my Candi. When I got there she was still sleeping and I couldn't bring myself to wake her, so I kissed her on the cheek and left the room to find a nurse or doctor. And lucky for me I ran into Christy.

"Hey what are you doing over here!?" She questioned

"Well Candice is down the hall there." I said pointing towards Candice's room.

"Oh yea right I forgot. Anyways what can I help you with?" She smiled. Why can't people be more like her? She is so nice.

"I was just wondering when will Candice be able to go back to the west wing with me?"

"Umm I'm not sure probably within the next few days or so."

"Do you think there is any chance they could let her go just for today. Its just she has been sitting in that bed for the past two days and I kind of want to take her to movie night tonight. I promise not to let her out of my sight." I pleaded.

"I dunno Vic after what happened that is a big risk and a lot of responsibility. Plus I'd have to talk to the doctors." She said wearily.

"Can you please talk to them. This one time just do me a solid and atleast see if I can? Hey you can even come and be our watcher to make sure she comes back the way she left. I only need a few hours." I begged. I really want to take Candi on a date I guess is what I will call it.

"Alright fine I will see but I make no promises." I couldn't help but to hug her.

"Thank you so much Christy! This is why you are my favorite nurse here. You rock!" I smiled

"Yea I know." She smiled.

"Thanks I mean it. I gotta go but let me know what they say okay."

"Alright I will let you know." Oh boy I hope they let us go because that would make this day even better then it already is. When I got back to Candi she was still sleeping, so I just took off my shirt and climbed into bed with her. I then pulled her close so her head rested over my heart. She didn't wake up but she slightly smiled, she knows who is snuggling with her right now. And I couldn't help but smile too, we're so close we don't even have to be awake to recognize each other.

* * *

**She finally said it! Candice loves Victoria! 8D Now Vic is a match maker for Randy and Jamie how cute. I'm so happy because I'm a gummy bear! -Joz**

**ps. Me and my friend MistressDaisy94 are writing a story together its going to be good because she is an awesome writer and with my very funny writing skills it is a story you should checkout. Even if you don't want to do it anyways because Snowglobes **


End file.
